


The Alchemist's Daughter, The Alchemist's Wife

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, There's also going to be a lot of smut, They'll fall in love eventually, tags to be updates as it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Her name is Riza Hawkeye. Not "Berthold Hawkeye's daughter," not "girl." Her name is Riza Hawkeye. She tells herself this every night, curled up in her bed. No matter how much she is treated like property, she reminds herself of her name, of her humanity. She is nearly eighteen, old enough for her father to negotiate a marriage for her.Riza Hawkeye does not want to get married. She does not want to belong to someone else. Riza Hawkeye is a human being, and she deserves to be treated as such.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been eating my brain for the last several days. I hope I do it justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza meets her future husband.

Riza Hawkeye stared out the window of her bedroom. She can see the young man, standing just beyond the gate. Just one of many potential suitors, eager to find a wife. And Berthold Hawkeye’s Daughter was as good a prospect as any in the quiet town of Tobha. She had a reputation for being quiet and well-behaved, and on the outside, Riza Hawkeye was exactly these things.

Riza Hawkeye grew up in her father’s house. She smuggled books into her room and taught herself to read, even though it was “a skill unbecoming for women.” It didn’t matter that it was something she shouldn’t know. Riza Hawkeye planned on running away before her father could marry her off, so that she could make a life for herself.

The man just beyond the gate was pacing, his dark hair moving methodically back and forth in front of the gate. Riza watched him. He’d been out there the better part of an hour, with no move made to approach the house. That wouldn’t please her Father. Though, she supposed a man’s character didn’t matter if his purse was rich.

The sound of the bell above the gate ringing carried through the late spring breeze. Riza watched as the young man approached the house. He disappeared as he approached the front door, and then she could only guess what would happen. She was too far away to hear anything. If it went well, then perhaps Riza would be summoned. Until then, she sat in the window seat, watching the world go by. 

The knock on her door jarred her from her thoughts. She stood slowly, straightening her shoulders and waited for the door to be pushed in by her father. It opened slowly to reveal Berthold Hawkeye’s frame, and behind him, the young, dark-haired man.

“This is my daughter,” her father growled. “Come say hello.”

Riza cautiously stepped forward, holding a hand out to him. The young man took it, and pressed his lips to the back of it. “A delight, to meet someone as lovely as you,” he murmured. He stepped back, turning to speak to her father, and Riza stood, silently watching. This close, she could hear them haggling over her, numbers being tossed around like she was a chicken or a pig at the marketplace. It sickened her.

She lost track of the offers made, their words blurring as she stood there. He wasn’t the first man her father had introduced her to, wasn’t the first he had argued with over a valid price for her. And she knew, in her heart, that this man was just like her Father, just like all the others. Her back burned slightly with the memory.

“Very well then. I’ll have a contract drawn up. You’re welcome to stay here for the next few days.”

Riza blinked. Her father had never offered to draw up a contract, never offered to let any of her past suitors stay. What had she missed?

“If it’d be alright, I’d like some time alone with my future wife, Sir.”

“Of course. Be a good girl,” he said, turning his eyes pointedly at her. Riza nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor in front of her. With that, her father turned and left, and Riza was trapped. He’d found someone who satisfied his strange ideals and his greed.

“You… You can sit,” the stranger said. Riza nodded, but remained standing. “Or… not, I guess.” He crossed the room to her simple wooden chair and settled himself on it. “I… I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m not… I would like you to be happy, with me?” He glanced up at her, his eyes hopeful. “You can speak. Please, I’d like to hear your voice.”

“H-happy?” she asked weakly.

“I… I’d like it. I understand it will take a while, that you probably don’t trust me. I know how men talk.”

Riza just stared at him. Her chest felt tight. She couldn’t breathe. Her eyes went unfocused, and she felt herself begin to fall toward the floor. When things came back into focus, his arms were wrapped around her, his face worried.

“I… please, let go of me?” she asked weakly. He started, nodded, and gently set her down on the floor, moving back.

“May I know your name?” he asked softly. “I… I know you have one.”

“M-my name?” She blinked. “I… no one has asked for my name before.”

He smiled softly at her. “I don’t plan on calling you simply ‘Wife’ for the foreseeable future. Please?”

Riza bit her lip. “I…” She looked away. They weren’t married yet. She owed him nothing. She let the words die in her mouth, and pulled her legs to her chest. The stranger sighed softly.

“My name is Roy. Roy Mustang. I… I’m going to be leaving soon, to fight in Ishval. I had hoped to come learn the secrets of Flame Alchemy from your father. I… I can’t say that this isn’t… preferable.” Riza was still quiet. A hand landed on her shoulder, stroking gently. “Would you like me to leave?”

She nodded weakly, unable to look at him. She still felt sick. His hand pulled away, and she heard the footsteps retreating from her room. When the door fell shut with a heavy thud, she let her head fall to her knees. The tears fell without her permission, but she couldn’t stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. A Quiet Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agreement is finalized, and Roy and Riza are married.

Her father was back in a matter of hours, a crisp legal document in his hands. Riza knew what it was without having to look at it. In his hands, he held the agreement between him and this Mister Mustang. The agreement that would redefine her future. At least he seemed kind,  _ truly _ kind, unlike so many others she’d been introduced to.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. The two men ate and talked while Riza waited for them to retire to her father’s study. She could eat with them, provided she stayed in the kitchen and didn’t interrupt their conversations. She was, after all, only a woman. She watched, and waited for them to leave. At the same time, she took a few moments to study her betrothed.

He was young. That was the first thing she noticed. He couldn’t be much older than she was, and he seemed far too young to be seeking a wife. Though, he had mentioned Ishval… She sighed. Perhaps that was part of her father’s reasoning for selecting him? She looked away when she caught his eyes for a moment. He had a kind face, sweet. She supposed he wouldn’t be too bad, all things considered.

Still, she was grateful when they departed the dining room. She waited until she heard his heavy door shut, and then moved into the deserted space. She sat on one of the cushioned chairs, giving herself the brief illusion of normalcy, the privilege of humanity.

She ate quietly, quickly. The sooner she was finished with her food, the easier it would be for her to clean up, and disappear back into her room, the one place she had any illusion of freedom. She thought of her mother, and how strong she had been. Elizabeth Hawkeye was not weak, no matter how submissive she’d appeared. It made sense, given her father’s proclivities toward violence.

“Miss Hawkeye?”

Riza startled, standing up suddenly and knocking over the chair. “I… F-forgive me, Mister Mustang. I meant no disrespect…”

“It’s alright,” he murmured, stepping closer to right the chair. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, Sir. I-I’m fine.”

“You’re trembling…” He reached out for her, and Riza took another step back. “Well, I was planning on retiring for the night, and was hoping to see you before then. I… hope you have a pleasant evening.”

Riza nodded, and watched him walk away, back up the stairs toward one of the empty, long-deserted guest rooms. No one had visited in Riza’s eighteen years of life. It was strange, to think of someone else staying in this gloomy home.

She stood, resting her body against the edge of the table. He hadn’t gotten mad at her for sitting at the table. He hadn’t gotten mad at her for knocking over the chair. He had simply wanted to see her before he went to bed. She placed a hand over her still-racing heart. Just who was this Roy Mustang?

***

The ceremony took place two days later in the local magistrate’s office. There was nothing special about it. Just Riza and Roy, hands held together in front of the officiant. Riza couldn’t look at him, couldn’t think about the horrors that awaited her. Marriage.

“Well, Miss Mustang?” he asked softly when they were left alone for a few minutes. “May I know your name now?”

“O-oh. My name… R-riza.”

“Riza,” he murmured, stroking her face gently. “Thank you.”

“F-for what?”

“For… For marrying me, I suppose. If you had truly been against the match… You could have protested it, could have convinced your father that this was a bad decision. But you didn’t. You didn’t even try to fight.”

“I… There isn’t much I could do. My father decided I was to marry you. Fighting would do nothing to delay the inevitable.”

“All the same, thank you, Miss Riza.”

“Does this… Do you… Has my father said anything about his alchemy?”

“Only that… He supposed I was a worthy successor, and that I should get my answers from you.”

Riza nodded, feeling her throat close up. “I… We should be going. It’s… I’m…”

“If you’re not ready to share, for whatever reason, by all means… I told you. I want you happy with me. At least contented. However I can make that happen.”

“We should be getting back to the house.”

Roy nodded, and held his hand out to her. Riza took it, still hesitant, the slightest of tremors in her hand. They left the office and found her father standing there. Her father glanced at them, grunted, and then the three of them began the walk back to the house. Her steps were as heavy as her heart as they made the trek. Roy Mustang might be a kind man, but he was a man nonetheless, and she knew what men expected of her. The walk home had never before been quite so grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Let me know in the comments below!


	3. A Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home, Riza dreads the consummation of her marriage. Her husband, however, has different plans.

They arrived back at the house just as the sun was beginning to set. Riza’s father ushered her upstairs to her room, and she was quick to comply. Even if she was now Roy’s, she didn’t want to risk her father’s wrath while still under his roof. Once inside her sanctuary, she changed quickly, dressing in the scant nightgown. From there, it was just a few moments to walk to the end of the hall, to the room where her husband was staying.

She pushed the door open, unsurprised to find the room empty. Her husband was still downstairs, finalizing things with her father. When they were good and settled, he would come upstairs, and take what was his. It was his right after all, given that he was her husband. She settled herself on his bed, displaying her body in what she hoped was an alluring presentation.

She tried to still her racing heart, and lowered her gaze to the plain bedsheets as she heard the door open. It was better not to look him in the eye. She heard the door fall back into its frame, heard the lock click. His boots clicked on the floor.

“Riza?” She looked up, still unused to hearing her name in someone’s voice. He smiled at her, a soft, gentle smile.

“Y-yes?”

“May I come sit with you?”

She turned her gaze away. “It’s… Your room,” she replied softly.

The bed dipped as he sat next to her. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“I… Am prepared to perform my wifely duties.”

He chuckled. “Look at me, Riza?” She chanced another glance up. He reached out, his hand cupping her cheek. “If you aren’t ready tonight, that’s fine. I don’t want you to hate me.”

“But…”

“However, I would like to ask a favor of you.”

She nodded, her throat dry. This was it. He might not was actual sex tonight, but he was a man. He would expect her undying loyalty, and her strict obedience and submission. She swallowed, hoping not to betray her nerves. “O-of course. Whatever… Whatever you want.”

“Could you…” He turned away for a moment, and Riza swore she saw a blush dusting his cheeks. “That is, I’d like it very much if you’d…”

“How may I serve you, Sir?”

He blinked. “I… You can start by relaxing for me. And, please, at least while we’re alone, you can call me Roy. No Sir, no Husband…”

“But… That’s--”

He silenced her with a finger placed gently against her lips. “I know that’s how you were raised. I know that’s the… Way things work in the world, but I don’t want our relationship to be like that. Do you understand?”

Riza nodded. “But… Roy, it’s…” She looked down again. “It’s improper.”

“In the privacy of our room? No, it’s not improper. If… If you must, consider it an order. I don’t want any honorifics when it’s just the two of us alone. Okay?”

“Y-yes.”

He stroked her cheek again. “Now… My request. I understand that you are not well-versed in the sexual arts, but… Perhaps you would be willing to show me how you take pleasure when you are by yourself?”

Riza blinked. “How I… take pleasure?” She stared into his eyes, her brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t… Understand. What do you mean, take pleasure?”

“You’ve never… explored your body? Never felt any urges that you’ve acted on?”

She shook her head, staring blankly. “I… I’m sorry. I know that must be a disappointment… I can’t even…”

“Then let me show you?”

“Show me?”

He nodded, moving his hands to hers. “Let me use your hands to show you the pleasures of your body.” Riza could only nod, letting his hands wrap around hers. “Do you trust me, Riza?”

“I… Y-yes.”

“Good,” he murmured. His voice had changed, and Riza shivered. It was darker now, richer. He was in control. Riza would submit to him, but she would do it by her own hands. “Take off your nightgown.”

She pulled away for a moment, standing. Carefully, she let her hands go to the hem of the fabric. Her hands froze. If she disrobed before him, he’d see her back. She felt the tattoo burn against her. But if she didn’t obey… She lifted it, guiding it over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Roy was watching her, his eyes focused on her figure. She forced her hands to stay at her sides, resisting the urge to cover herself.

“Lovely,” Roy murmured. “The panties too. Let me see all of you.”

She swallowed again, taking a deep breath as she bent to remove the fabric. She slid it down her legs, baring her front fully to him. He smiled softly and patted the bed beside him. She moved slowly, settling herself next to him. He ran his hand down her cheek again.

“I…” she tried to duck her head, to shield herself from his gaze, but he refused to let her.

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling her closer, and Riza let him move her. “Sit in my lap,” he ordered softly, and she did, hearing his gasp as her back was revealed to him. Of course her father wouldn’t have told him. The silence became oppressive as he stared at her inked skin for what felt like hours. She couldn’t take his silence. It hadn’t been her choice, not in the slightest, but still, she was a disappointment.

“I… As my husband, you become the inheritor of Flame Alchemy,” she whispered, hoping her back-talk wouldn’t invite a punishment. She felt his fingers trace the design, stroking it gently.

“Something I shall have to investigate more fully later.” She shivered, feeling his lips against her bare shoulder. “For now, I want to help you investigate your body.”

Once again, he took her hands. Riza was hesitant to let him maneuver her limbs. “You have to relax,” he murmured. “Trust me to know you.”

“T-trust you…” she whispered.

“Exactly. Trust me to know that I’ll make you feel good.” He moved her hands over her breasts, cupping them with hers. “There are many ways to make a woman feel good.” His voice was quiet, low. Intimate. “Breasts are sensitive,” he continued, moving her fingers to her nipples. “Pinch.”

Riza whimpered as she followed his instruction. When he guided her fingers that way again, she complied without a second thought. The movement pulled another whimper from her. He kept one of her hands on her breast, caressing the sensitive flesh, and pulled the other down her taut stomach.

“Of course, there’s more,” he murmured. “Spread your legs for me, Riza?”

She did so almost eagerly. The hand on her breast continued to tease her nipple, and pulled more whines and whimpers from her throat. He continued to drag her other hand lower.

“See? You might be inexperienced, but your body knows what it wants.” He pulled her hand between her legs, letting her stroke the slickness nestled there. “You’re wet.”

“I… Why?” She was breathless. “What does it… Matter?”

“Surely you know what happens when a man is aroused?” She nodded. “Well, women can feel the same way. You’re enjoying this.”

“E-enjoying… Yes.”

He showed her how to run her fingers over the wetness again, and Riza did so without hesitation this time, even pulling her hand away slightly in order to try it again for herself. “That’s it, Riza,” he encouraged. “I want you to bring yourself pleasure.”

“Y-yes, Roy…” she replied, letting him pull her hand lower still.

“Right here,” he murmured, guiding one of her fingers inside her. She groaned, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. “Do you feel it inside you?”

“Yes…”

“You’re going to pleasure yourself for me tonight, Riza. You’re not going to stop until I tell you. Do you understand?”

She nodded, letting him guide her for a few moments. Already she could feel a foreign sensation growing deep in her belly. He pulled his other hand away from her breast, letting it nestle above the hand sliding inside her.

“See this? Touch right here,” he said, pressing one of her fingers against the little nub between her legs. She gasped, her whole body pressing back against him. He just chuckled. “That’s it… You’re so good, Riza. You’re listening so well… Taking your pleasure…”

“I… I…”

“I know, darling. Just keep going. You’re getting so close…”

“How do you… Even know?” she breathed, her whole body trembling.

“I am… I have had experience with women before. Central is… more modern than other parts of Amestris.” He kissed her shoulder again. “But I also grew up in a home with more women than men. I overheard things I probably shouldn’t have. From that, I learned.”

Riza groaned again as she slid her fingers slightly deeper. “I… Why…?”

“Why what?”

“Does it feel… so good?” She couldn’t hold back the low moan of pleasure, and she felt Roy’s lips curve into a smile against her bare skin.

“It’s meant to feel good,” he replied. “I want it to feel good. I want to watch you break under it. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Roy… Y-yes…”

“Good girl.” He shifted the hand she was using to… touch herself. “Add another?” he suggested, and when she went to slide her finger back inside, she allowed a second to join it. The sound she made was heavenly. “That’s it, Riza. That’s it…” His voice was low, rough, forceful. She moaned again.

It was so much, so quickly, and then Roy removed his hands from hers. She was functioning completely on instinct at this point, eagerly chasing the burning in her stomach. She tried to shift, her whole body beginning to tense. She could feel his lips moving up her neck, and she groaned, moving her fingers faster.

It hit her quickly, a blinding whiteness behind her eyes. She gasped, or moaned, she wasn’t sure. All through it, she could hear the low murmur of Roy’s voice, though she couldn’t make out the words. Her heart was racing but it was different than the fear she often felt.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly when she could see again.

“I…” Riza was suddenly conscious of just what had happened. She tried to pull away, but Roy’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close. “I can’t… I just… And I’m supposed to--”

“Shh…” He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and she squirmed again. “You did exactly as I asked you to, Riza. I’m glad you shared that with me.”

“I… please… I’m supposed to…”

“To do as I ask of you, isn’t that correct?”

She nodded weakly. “But… I’m supposed to… pleasure you. Give my body to you, to use as you wish.”

Roy sighed. “You did exactly that.” He stood, and Riza watched him walk toward the door. Was he displeased by her? “Get dressed, Riza.”

She scrambled off the bed and pulled her nightgown back on. Her hands twisted in the hem, her whole body shaking and tense. If he was displeased, if she had done something wrong…

“Would you stay tonight? In my bed?” he asked suddenly, turning around to look at her. Riza blinked.

“If… If that is what you want me to do, Roy.”

His face softened. “Make yourself comfortable. I need to change.”

Riza nodded, moving back to the bed and curling up against the wall. She watched as her new husband undressed, seeing the muscles in his back and shoulders. He stripped quickly down to his underthings, and then climbed into bed with her, pulling her close against his chest.

“Get some rest, Riza. We’ll continue this in the morning.”

She let his heartbeat soothe her into sleep, its steady rhythm a lullaby to her overwhelmed brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza comes to terms with the bonds of her new relationship.

Riza woke the next morning with his arm around her waist. She almost pulled away before remembering what had happened. He had  _ wanted _ her to stay with him. He had wanted her to… Do the things she had done. She tried to force her breathing into a more natural rhythm, unwilling to have him wake quite yet. However, it wasn’t long before he stirred, his warm breath fanning over her exposed neck.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice still clouded with sleep.

“G-good morning…”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did.”

“That’s good to hear, Riza. We have the day to ourselves… Is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Whatever you desire of me.”

He sighed, sitting up. Riza let her body turn, staring at his back as he looked toward the window. “I want… I want you to be an active participant in our marriage. I don’t want you to subjugate yourself because you believe it’s what I want.”

“But… I want to make you happy. Isn’t that… You don’t want me to… Submit myself to you?”

“That isn’t what you want to do, is it?”

She bit her lip, deliberating on her answer. “I… No, it isn’t.”

“So why would you think I want you to do something you’re not interested in?”

“Because it is my duty as your wife to provide for your every want and need. I… I am here to support you, to relieve your burdens, to offer solace and… an heir.”

“And who told you those things?”

“My father…”

“If I told you I merely wanted your companionship, and perhaps someday I hope to earn your love and affection, would you believe me?”

“No.”

He sighed, pulling her close. “I don’t want you to stay with me out of fear, Riza. I… Truth be told, I am already fond of you. I’d like you to be happy with me, comfortable. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for.” He continued, now stroking her hair. “Last night was a wonderful gift you gave me, but I don’t want to push you anymore than that if you’re uncomfortable.”

Riza was quiet for a long time. She hadn’t expected that. She hadn’t expected  _ any _ of it, if she was being honest with herself. She knew what men were like. She knew what they wanted. Yet Roy didn’t want any of it. She didn’t understand.

“Riza… Darling, don’t cry. Tears don’t suit you.” She blinked, feeling his gentle hands wipe her tears away. She hadn’t even realized she was crying. She tried to stop them, but it seemed a futile effort.

“I-I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for. I… I know you haven’t had the best time of things so far. I hope to change that.”

Riza nodded, letting him continue to embrace her. If he wasn’t going to complain about her lack of boundaries, or her ridiculous crying, she wouldn’t either. She would simple enjoy the contact for the time being. She decided that, yes, she liked this Roy Mustang. He treated her the way any human should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	5. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet breakfast leads to a conversation.

Riza walked quickly back to her room once her tears had subsided. She had to do something for Roy, and the only thing she could think of that would be easy was to make breakfast. She dressed quickly in a simple frock and went downstairs to the kitchen. It was soothing for her to make the simple meal.

It wasn’t long before Roy joined her, Riza holding a plate for him. She set it on the table and stepped back. Roy looked at it, smiling, but then turned to look at her.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

“I… I can eat later,” she replied softly. She looked at the simple plate she’d set aside for herself, eggs and toast just like his, though his portion was larger, and his plate was nicer.

“Riza. You have food right there. Please. Come eat with me.”

“I… It’s not… I’m fine. I’m not hungry.”

Roy sighed. “Riza. Come sit with me. Please.”

“I…” He gave her a pointed look, and Riza hesitantly walked over to the table, her plate clutched in her hands. He gestured to a chair, and Riza slowly sat.

“Eat. Please.”

She did as she was ordered, slowly eating her breakfast. Roy smiled, and went back to his own meal. They ate in comforting silence, and Riza let herself relax. She was still a little tense as they ate. She was worried about her father coming down and seeing her sitting at the table. There didn’t seem to be any reason to worry however, as they finished long before her father came down.

When they finished, Riza took the plates and set them in the sink. Roy took her hand and pulled her back up the stairs. They ended up in his room once again. “Thank you for sharing breakfast with me, Riza.”

“Y-yes, of course,” she replied.

“Would you stay with me for now?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course. I’m… Your wife. It’s… my duty.”

They sat in silence, Riza perching on the edge of the bed, Roy relaxing on one of the chairs. For a little while, there was only the comfort of the silence. She kept her gaze on the floor while Roy seemed to be studying her.

“I’d like to kiss you,” he said suddenly.

“O-oh?”

He nodded, getting up and walking over to her. “I’d like to kiss you, Riza.”

She bit her lip as he settled next to her, cupping her cheek and turning her head to face him. She stared at him for a moment, and then his lips were on hers. She squeaked a bit, but quickly let him take control. It took only a few moments for him to pull her closer, and Riza shifted, her legs going on either side of his.

“I love kissing you,” he murmured as he pulled away. “I… Please, Riza… Do you trust me?”

“Trust you? Wh-what do you mean?”

“I want to make love to you, Riza.”

“I… Make love?”

“Have sex. Consummate our relationship. For real. Do you trust me? If you’re not ready… I’ll understand.”

She blinked a few times. His hands were still holding her close to him, and Riza could feel… something  _ hard _ between her legs. She whined a bit, and Roy took the moment to lean in and kiss down her neck.

“I want to make you feel amazing, Riza. Better than last night. Do you trust me?”

“I… Y-yes.”

He pulled back for a moment. “Undress for me, please?”

Riza was quiet and then stood, slowly undressing herself again. Roy nodded appreciatively. When she was bare, he gestured for her to get back on the bed. She did so, pulling her legs up against her chest. Roy stood when she finished and undressed as well.

“Come here, Riza,” he murmured. When she didn’t move, he pulled her close gently. “Don’t be afraid… I promise I’ll take care of you,” he murmured.

“I-I know,” she replied quietly. She let Roy help her lay back against the bed. He shifted so he was between her legs, and for the first time, she could see his… arousal.

“Riza. Look at me,” he ordered, and Riza’s eyes flicked up to his face. “If it’s too much, if you’re not ready…”

“I-I am.”

“Then relax for me,” he instructed. He leaned down, kissing her again. Riza squirmed slightly. “It’ll be fine, okay? I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He began to kiss down her neck, letting his hands wander down her skin. He stroked her breasts, teasing them in the same way he had shown her the night before. She whimpered softly.

“R-roy?”

“Yes?”

She bit her lip. She didn’t know what she wanted to ask. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips against her skin, his hands on her breasts. She whined, and he let his hand dip lower, caressing her hip.

“I… I want you to t-touch me!” she blurted out suddenly.

“Of course, Riza.” He let his hand dip between her legs, stroking the wetness that had gathered there. “You’re already so wet for me, darling…”

Riza whined, her whole body tensing just a bit. Roy pushed her legs a bit farther apart, glancing down at her. “R-roy…” she breathed.

“Patience,” he replied, stroking again, one of his fingers going straight to the little nub that he’d shown her. She moaned softly, her hips moving up toward his hand. “That’s it… You like it, don’t you?”

“Y-yes…”

He nodded, and let his finger slide inside her. Riza groaned, and pushed her hips up against his hand. Slowly, he teased her, pulling it in and out. She moaned with each movement. It didn’t take long for Roy to slip another finger inside her, his thumb reaching up for the little nub. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her sounds.

“Let me hear you, Riza. Don’t hold back from me.”

He gave a particularly rough thrust with his fingers, and Riza moaned, her chest heaving with her pants, her whole body tensing around his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her again, sliding his fingers all the way out, and leaving her keening with need.

“Hush now. You don’t want to leave me hanging, do you, Riza?”

“Wh-what?”

She looked up, her eyes unfocused. She had been… It had felt just like last night, and now he was leaving her bereft? But no, he had merely sat back on his heels to…  _ Oh _ . She watched him stroke his… arousal. It was already so big. She swallowed, laying back.

“Are you ready?”

“Y-yes.” Her voice was silent, not even a whisper.

He leaned down and kissed her again, nudging her legs apart. “If I hurt you, let me know. I’ll give you as much time as you need, okay?” She could only nod as she felt him press against her. She couldn’t help the tensing of her legs. “Riza, if you don’t relax, it  _ will _ hurt. I need you to breathe for me. Deep breaths, alright?”

She sucked in the air, slowly releasing her muscles. Roy smiled, pressing his lips to hers again as he slowly slid into her. It was agonizing, the stretch and pleasant burn between her legs. Any time she so much as whimpered, he stilled, drawing the exquisite torture out even longer. Finally, she felt him stop, his face right above hers, his arms caging her head.

“There… Are you alright?”

“Y-yes?”

He kissed her again, drawing his hips back. He was quick to set a rhythm, an easy pace. Their bodies met at the most intimate of places. Each of his movements pulled sounds of pleasure from her, moans and whines and groans. His lips moved from hers, traveling along her jawline and up to her ear.

“Touch yourself for me, Riza,” he murmured. “Just like I showed you last night. Bring yourself pleasure.”

She let her hand move to where their bodies joined, seeking the little bundle of nerves that made the pleasure course through her veins. Between his considerable size and her finger’s fumbling, she could quickly feel the pleasure rushing through her body. Above her, Roy groaned and grunted, his eyes closed, focusing on their coupling. His movements were becoming more frantic, more erratic, and Riza rubbed a little faster.

“So good for me,” he groaned into her ear. “I’m going to cum soon, Riza… A-are you ready?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed, her body tightening. She felt his teeth graze her ear as he slammed into her, pulling another moan of pleasure from her. Her eyes went wide, and he gave a few more hard thrusts before stilling inside her. She could feel him, twitching slightly.

He waited until she had calmed down before he pulled out of her, a trail of milky white liquid following. He smiled down at her, stroking her face. “How do you feel?”

“G-good, I think…”

“That’s excellent,” he replied. He shifted, laying next to her. He let his hands wander idly over her body. She shivered, suddenly cold. Perhaps it was the gentle breeze from the window blowing over their sweaty skin. She moved closer, and his hands welcomed her eagerly.

“Perhaps later, I would be able to take a look at the markings on your back?”

“Y-yes, Roy.” Later, they could talk about her father’s madness. Later, he could see exactly how submissive she was. But for now, she was content to bask in his kind affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Leave me a note in the comments below!


	6. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy studies Berthold Hawkeye's alchemical notes.

Riza dozed, her eyes never quite falling shut, but she was certainly in and out of consciousness. Occasionally, she would feel Roy’s lips against her neck or her cheek or her shoulder, but there was nothing beyond that. Just lazy cuddling. It was amazing. Riza had never felt so human.

She felt his fingers dance across her skin, and smiled. Roy was nothing like the other men she’d met, and certainly  _ nothing _ like her father. She hummed softly, and heard him chuckle behind her.

“You’re very sweet,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her cheek again. Riza shifted, turning so she was facing him. Their eyes met, and she smiled. He tilted her head up, pressing his lips to hers.

“I… Thank you,” she murmured.

“For what?”

“For… Treating me like I’m human.” She turned her eyes away, and her voice was barely above a whisper.

“You are a human, Riza. And more importantly, you’re my wife. It’s my job to care for you and your needs as much as it is for you to care for mine.” His hand stroked her face, and Riza leaned into the touch, desperate for it.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever met who’s seen it that way,” she murmured. “I… I trust you, more than anyone I’ve ever met before except my mother.”

“I’m glad you trust me, Riza. I hope, someday, that your trust will turn into love.”

“I… I hope so too.”

They gazed at each other for a long moment, his hands still wandering over her bare skin. Hesitantly, she let her hands move to his muscled stomach and arms, stroking with feather light touches. Roy nods, encouraging her exploration, her curiosity. Riza marvels at his strength, at the sheer  _ power _ of him. They traded a few more kisses and gentle touches before he pulled back a bit.

“Riza… May I see the marks on your back?”

She swallowed. “I… Y-yes. How do you want me?”

“Just roll over so you’re laying on your stomach. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

She shifted, rolling onto her stomach. Roy knelt above her, his hands beginning to trace the marks. She could hear him quietly muttering to himself, complex alchemical terms she didn’t understand. His fingers were gentle, barely glancing her skin. Riza shivered beneath him.

“Your father is a genius,” he muttered. “This is… complex, but accurate.” He continued to trace the minute letters inked onto her skin. “Absolutely brilliant,” he added after a moment. Beneath him, Riza shifted slightly. His touch was… doing things to her, and she couldn’t hide it. He paused when he noticed the slight roll of her hips.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, his tone teasing.

“N-no, Roy…”

“Riza, if you need something… I need you to be honest with me. How can I take care of your needs if you can’t articulate them to me?”

“I-I don’t need anything,” she replied, her hips rolling again,

“Are you  _ sure _ ?”

She bit her lip and nodded, but Roy didn’t seem convinced. He moved, pulling her flush against him. She could feel him, hard against her back. When had that happened?

“R-roy, really. I-I’m fine,” she tried to protest as one hand dipped between her legs.

“You’re aroused, Riza. Was my touch that alluring?”

“I…” She whimpered as he slowly stroked her, a finger dancing lightly against her entrance. “Y-yes,” she admitted. At that, he let the finger slowly sink inside her.

“And what do you want me to do now?”

“I… I want you to… t-touch me again.”

“How do you want me to touch you?”

She whined. He was teasing her with his finger, moving it agonizingly slow. Her hips rocked against his hand, and just like that, he stopped. “Roy….” she groaned, desperate for more.

“How do you want me to touch you, Riza?”

“L-like before… L-like this morning…”

“So you want us to have sex again?”

“Y-yes please!” She moaned, and Roy sped up his movements, adding another finger and stretching her. He smiled, kissing her neck again.

“You’re doing so well for me, Riza…” he murmured, pulling her close. “Such a good girl…”

“I just… Want… You…” she breathed, desperate.

“I know, Riza. I know…” He slowly pulled his fingers out and moved so he was leaning back. “Come here,” he beckoned, and Riza moved eagerly. She wanted him. Carefully, he spread his legs and let Riza climb over to him. She pressed her lips against his, desperate. Roy smiled. “Do you still want me?”

“Y-yes…”

He moved her slightly, letting her press herself against him. “Here,” he said, holding her above him. “Nice and easy,” he murmured, sliding her down. She moaned, clenching tight around him. “How does it feel?”

“F-full…”

“Exactly,” he murmured. Riza could feel him deep inside her. He slowly thrust into her, and Riza moaned. Her whole body was tensing against him. Roy’s hands stroked her sides. “Such a good girl, Riza… You enjoy this?”

“Y-yes,” she murmured. She whined a bit as Roy continued to gently thrust into her. He pulled her in for a tight kiss, slowly stroking the skin of her hips. She kissed him again and again as Roy slowly teased her to pleasure. She could feel the heat burning inside her.

He nipped at her neck, pulling more sounds from her. Riza could only submit herself to his onslaught. It wasn’t long before she was clenching tight around him, almost crying as she succumbed to the pleasure. He simply held her close, both their chests heaving. He kissed her gently.

“My darling Riza,” he murmured. “You’re such a good girl.” She hummed at the praise, letting him hold her still. She let her head drop to rest against his shoulder. “That’s it,” he encouraged. “Rest. It will be good for you.” Her eyes closed, and Riza sank blissfully into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	7. A Garden Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza share a lunch in the garden, and Riza learns more about her husband's past.

Riza was content to doze in the springtime sun, shining through the window. Roy kissed her forehead, and left her there. She snuggled into his blankets, into his bed, hoping he wouldn’t be too long. He had promised to just go and make them some sandwiches for lunch, and Riza had nodded, wrapping herself up in the blankets. He came back relatively quickly, content to sit on the bed and stroke her hair. She smiled up at him, her eyes barely cracked. It was so… sweet, she decided.

“I made sandwiches,” he said. “Whenever you feel up to eating. And I thought perhaps later we could go out to the gardens behind the house?”

“I… If you’d like it. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t mind just staying here with you,” she replied.

He chuckled softly, ruffling her hair. “The fresh air will do you some good. And I mean real fresh air. When was the last time you went outside that wasn’t for chores, hmm?”

“I… You do have a point,” she replied. It had been a very long time since she had been allowed out of the house for longer than it took to collect the eggs and feed the chickens. Once she had reached fifteen, her father had kept her inside.

“Perhaps we could eat our sandwiches in the garden? Is that a good plan?”

Riza nodded, sitting up and letting the blanket pool around her waist. Roy smiled. “Would you hand me my dress, Roy?”

He scooped the fabric up from the floor, and Riza nodded. She reached for her underthings, standing and redressing in them, and then pulling her dress over her head. Once she looked presentable, Roy held an arm out to her and she took it eagerly.

They walked through the house quietly, and Riza hesitated as they approached the back door. She hadn’t been allowed out of the house in so long. She was almost afraid of what awaited her beyond the door.

“I… M-maybe we should eat in the kitchen instead.”

“What’s wrong, Riza? Surely, if you’re with me, it will be fine.”

“I… Y-yes, of course.”

Roy pushed open the door, and they stepped out into the yard. For the first time in years, Riza felt the sunlight full and true on her face. It was magical. She couldn’t help the slight giggle that escaped her lips as she felt the grass beneath her feet.

“You look so happy,” he murmured.

“I am. I haven’t been outside in… so long. I mean, not… not just for fun.”

“Well. Shall we?”

They walked behind the house to the garden area. This was part of the yard she hadn’t been allowed to go before. Her father was the one who tended the garden, or he’d bring one of the boys from town in to do it. Most of the plants there were vegetables and fruit trees, but there were a few little flower bushes as well. It smelled of springtime, and more giggles escaped her mouth. She settled herself on the soft grass beneath one of the fruit trees.

“Sandwich?” Roy asked, holding out a plate to her. Riza took it, smiling as she took her first bite. She hummed happily.

“It’s good. When did you… How do you know how to cook?”

“I told you, I grew up with a lot of sisters. My father… he died when I was young. My mother too.”

“O-oh! I didn’t… I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. You didn’t know. I was raised by my aunt. She… She’s done very well for herself despite… The ways of the world. And I have a lot of sisters.”

Riza nodded, but she ducked her head. She had made a mistake, misstepped. He was going to be upset with her.

“Riza… Don’t be upset. You didn’t know.”

“B-but I should have. It’s… It is not a woman’s place to question a man, especially not her husband--”

“You were only curious. And curiosity is something that should be encouraged.” He smiled, tilting her head up and pressing his lips against hers. “I want you to stay with my aunt while I’m off in Ishval. I’ll be speaking with your father about it later, alright?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

Riza couldn’t believe her ears. Roy wanted to take her away from Tobha, away from the future she’d always expected, to Central City, the  _ capital _ of Amestris. She was a soldier’s wife, and she was going to experience the world. She beamed as she moved closer to him. Nothing could ruin this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Let me know in the comments below!


	8. Away to Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza and Roy come back inside only for Berthold to confront them.

As the afternoon wore on, Riza began to grow anxious. She didn’t want to be outside any longer than was necessary. Roy seemed to pick up on it and gathered the plates, helping her to stand. They walked inside, only for Riza to see her father.

“Where have you been?” He asked, the question seemingly directed at Riza. She shrank behind Roy, turning her gaze to the floor.

“We were enjoying the afternoon sunshine in the garden. You did tell me to make myself at home, and I would like to spend as much time with my wife as I can, before I leave for the war.”

“ _You_ are free to do as you please. But _she_ is supposed to stay inside.”

“She is my wife, and if I’d like her to accompany me, then she can.”

“It’s improper for a woman to be outside.”

“Perhaps that’s the way of things here in the South. But that’s not how I was raised.”

Riza watched them square off. Her father was older, but he had been sick lately, and his body was not quite in its prime anymore. Roy, however, was fit and strong, coming out of his time at the military academy. Riza shrank down even more.

“Regardless, she is my daughter and she’s under my roof. She’ll follow my rules."

“I’ve been meaning to speak to you about that, actually. I want her to stay with my aunt and my sisters in Central while I’m fighting. I think the change of environment will be good for her.”

“She’s my daughter. She’ll stay here.”

“Sir, you misunderstand me. Riza is my wife. She is _mine_ , to do with as I please. And I _will_ be sending her to Central to stay with my aunt. Do you understand?”

Riza felt her heart sink. This… This wasn’t Roy. He had never treated her like property. Was this his true nature? She bit her lip, beginning to tremble.

“You can’t do that! I--”

“We signed an agreement, Sir. We were wedded in front of an official magistrate. Shall I tell him you are reneging on your half of our bargain?”

Berthold was silent. “Fine. Do with her as you will. What use is she to me, after all.” He turned and left, leaving Riza cowering behind Roy. Her husband… no, her _owner_ , turned to her, and gently stroked her cheek.

“Are you alright, darling?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine.”

He smiled softly. “Would you like to come to bed with me?”

She hesitated, and he seemed to notice it. “No I… I should pack if I’m… to go with you to Central.”

His smile faltered for just a moment. “If that’s what you think would be best. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Riza.” He pressed his lips chastely to hers, and then retired to his room upstairs. Riza waited until he was gone to sink down and sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Let me know in the comments below.


	9. A Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza is far too focused on Roy's words.

Riza barely saw Roy over the next few days. He seemed more than content to leave her to her own devices, and so she used the time to pack her relatively few belongings in preparation for her move to Central. Roy had an Aunt, and sisters. She would be staying with them. She would be safe.

She was startled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She was surprised to see Roy standing at her door when she opened it. “Oh! Riza. I’m… I’m glad you’re still awake. I wasn’t… I didn’t disturb you, did I?”

“N-no, of course not, Sir. I… Was just… When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow. I thought, perhaps… Well, you’ve just seemed so distant lately. I was hoping you might share my bed with me. Just so I can hold you!”

“I… If it would make you happy, of course, my husband.”

Roy sighed, and Riza turned her gaze to the floor. She was terrified. His words continued to echo in her head, and she couldn’t help the nerves she felt. He pretended to be different, but he was just the same, a man with no regard for her own personal well-being or autonomy. Those first two days which had seemed like a dream were just that -- childish fantasies which carried no real results.

“I… I don’t want to pressure you. Just please… I’d like it if you talked to me. Did I do something to upset you?”

“N-no, of course not.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I… I was just packing. I’ve never been outside Tobha before. I’m not sure what to bring with me to Central.”

“Well, just bring what you have, and if you need anything else, I’ll speak to my Aunt about it. She’ll get you whatever you need.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“It’s Roy.”

“I-I know that, Sir.”

He sighed again. “Well, I’d like if you came to my room tonight.”

“Of course,” Riza murmured. Roy shut the door, and Riza retreated to her boxes, trying to find some measure of distraction. She couldn’t go to him. She didn’t want him to…  _ use  _ her. She wasn’t a toy. She wished they could go back to before.

She packed her things, hoping she could put off seeing him due to her requirements. If she went to him, he would only want sex, and she couldn’t handle it.

Riza Hawkeye was a human being. She deserved to be treated as such. Just because she had a husband didn’t mean she couldn’t be her own person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	10. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in eighteen long years, Riza leaves Tobha for the unknown in Central. What awaits her there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All place names taken from a Map of Amestris I found online.

Riza had never been outside of Tobha, and the trip was already one of the most exciting things to happen to her. The cart ride to Metso was long and bumpy. Riza was tired of the dirt being kicked up into her face, and the town was little bigger than Tobha. She stayed close to Roy’s side, unwilling to interact with townspeople. But that night, she had stayed curled up in the chair of the hotel room. Roy had offered to share the bed with her, but she had claimed she was perfectly comfortable where she was. In truth, she still didn’t trust him.

After Metso came Izhiruy. Just like Metso, it was a quiet little city, and just like in Metso, Riza kept to herself, keeping herself behind Roy and sleeping in the chair of the hotel room. Her husband didn’t seem to like that very much, and that time picked her up and carried her bodily to the bed, pulling her into the cushioned mattress and holding her close.

“Tell me what’s been troubling you, Riza?”

“I-it’s nothing. I’m just… weary from travelling.”

“You’ve hardly spoken to me since we left. Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not. You’re my husband. You know what is right and proper for me.”

“Riza…” He sighed, pulling away. “I want you to trust me. You know you can do that, right?”

“Yes, I know I can trust you,” she echoed, keeping her voice carefully neutral. She felt his lips against her neck, and his hands began to wander. She pulled away slightly, and his grip loosened.

“What’s the matter with you, Riza? This… If I did something wrong just tell me!”

“I… forgive me, my husband. I am… my head. I feel unwell.”

“Of course. I hadn’t thought… I didn’t mean to force you, Riza. But at least stay with me on the bed tonight?”

“Yes.” Riza curled up as far from him as the bed would allow, and heard him huff again. Still, he left her to her sleep, and she allowed sleep to soothe her. Tomorrow, they would set out again, for the journey to Kadayr, and from there, they would take the train all the way to Central. It was only a week’s journey, but that was still far too much time to be spent alone with Roy.

***

When they finally arrived in Kadayr, Riza was more than ecstatic to no longer be riding on a wagon traversing dirt roads. They arrived a day before their train was supposed to arrive and whisk them away to Central, so they spent the extra time exploring the town. Riza was hesitant as they wandered through the streets, Roy gently holding her arm. For a brief moment, Riza could imagine things had gone back to the way they were.

“Oh! Let’s stop here,” he said, guiding her into a little cafe. Riza was nervous, but she followed him to a quiet table.

“Welcome! I’ll give you a moment to look over the menu. Let me know what I can get for you, alright?” A waiter arrived rather quickly, setting a menu down in front of Roy. He gave a quick, disparaging glance at Riza, and then turned away.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you? It’s about lunch time,” he asked, opening it and perusing the offerings. “What do you like?”

“I…” Riza was quiet for a moment. “I can… read,” she murmured.

Roy looked up, blinking in surprise. “You can read?”

Riza nodded, ducking her head in shame. “I know I’m not supposed to. I know it’s improper and above me. But--”

“But you can read! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s… If Father knew…”

“Right.” Roy sighed. “Well, I think I know what I want. If you’d like a moment?” He held the menu out to her, and Riza hesitated.

“It’s fine,” she muttered. “You’ll make a better decision.”

Roy looked at her sadly as he took the menu back. “Of course, Riza. If that’s what you want.” The waiter returned, and Roy placed an order. Riza was too distracted by the grain of the table to pay attention.

They waited in silence for the food. Several times, Roy tried to reach across and take her hand, but Riza pulled away. Roy frowned each time, but didn’t comment. The waiter returned, setting two sandwiches and mugs down in front of them. Riza poked at her food, and stared at the mug.

“Please eat, Riza. You shouldn’t starve yourself. I thought you’d like this. It’s… Well, I don’t know if you’ve ever had it before. It’s grilled cheese. I had them put bacon on them as well so you get a little protein in you. You haven’t been eating and I’m worried about you.”

“I… grilled cheese?”

“They melt the cheese on the bread. It’s delicious. And there’s bacon too.”

Riza picked up half the sandwich and slowly took a bite. Her eyes widened. It was delicious! Why had she never had something like this before? “It’s… good! I… I could probably learn to make this. It’s something you like?”

“Well, yes. But you don’t have to learn to cook things just for me. I have a pretty good grasp on it myself.” He smiled. “And don’t forget your cocoa either.”

“R-right,” Riza smiled back, though it was guarded and hesitant.

They shared the meal together, and this time, when Roy reached for her hand, she let him hold it. He smiled and then returned to his food.

***

The train was large. Riza couldn’t believe her eyes. “It’s going to take us all the way to Central?”

“Yes. We have our luggage already loaded.” He held a hand out to her. “Come on, Riza.” She followed him to the little room he had reserved just for them. She sat on the bench across from the little bed, and Roy smiled. “It’s just us in here. You may speak freely with me.”

“I know,” she replied, suddenly tensing her body.

“Please. Relax for me,” he murmured. “I promise I won’t do anything to you. I just want you to talk to me. Please.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Riza murmured. “I… I’ve never been on a train before. I’m excited, but I’m also nervous.”

“Well. It’ll be a nice change from those wagons,” he joked, hoping to get a reaction from her. Riza smiled shyly.

“Yes, I suppose it will.” She turned to look out the window. The shrill of the whistle carried to their compartment, and then the train jerkingly began to move. For better or for worse, Riza was leaving her old life behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	11. Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza meets Roy's friends and family, and they finally talk about what's caused the rift in their relationship.

They stepped off the train in Central and Riza couldn’t believe just how  _ big _ it was. Roy chuckled at her delighted expression. “Welcome to your new home, Riza.”

“It’s so big!”

“Well, it is the capital. Come on. We can take a taxi to my aunt’s.”

“A taxi?”

Roy chuckled. “A car, with a driver. He’ll take us anywhere in the city, and our luggage too.”

“I’ve never even seen a car before,” she replied.

“Then a taxi it is!” He pulled her out onto the street, hailing one of the black cars. The driver hopped out, and helped Roy in loading their suitcases into the back. Roy held the door open for her, and Riza slid into the vehicle.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, settling in next to her. His voice was gently, soft, barely audible over the the sound of the engine.

“I’m fine,” she murmured, turning to look out the window and watch the city go past. She couldn’t face him, not yet.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t. How could I avoid you? We’ve been together this entire time.”

He let his hand drop to her thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. “Riza,” he murmured, his voice dipping a little lower, deeper and more resonant. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then… Then what?”

“You’ve hardly spoken to me our entire journey. You’ve barely even glanced at me.” He turned her head to face his, their eyes meeting. “This won’t work if you can’t communicate with me. I need you to be open and honest.”

“But I  _ have _ been.”

“Did I do something to upset you, Riza? Did I harm you, or wrong you in some way?”

“N-no, nothing like that.”

She felt his hand move slightly up her thigh, stroking it and squeezing it. “Then tell me what I did? Tell me how I can make it up to you?” He leaned in close, pressing his lips to hers gently. “I want you happy, Riza. Let me show you how happy I can make you.”

“P-please… You’re…” she glanced at the front of the car. The driver, to his credit, was focusing only on the road.

“We’ll be at my aunt’s home. I’ll ask for her to leave us alone…”

“I don’t… I d-don’t want to.”

Roy blinked, and slowly pulled away from her. “I’m sorry. I only thought… Perhaps you wanted more privacy…”

Riza was quiet, moving as far from him as the car would allow. She was trembling. She was his wife, it was her duty to do for him as he asked, and yet… And yet. The way he had spoken to her father, like she was nothing more than a plaything… She couldn’t shake it. She couldn’t take being treated that way again.

The rest of the taxi ride was silent. Roy gave her space, and when they arrived, he helped her out before going to get their things.

“Roy! Buddy! Welcome home!”

Both Roy and Riza turned at the new voice. A pair of bright green eyes shielded by glasses was rushing down the steps to greet them. Roy smiled brightly.

“Maes!”

Riza watched as her husband and this new man embraced. They smiled and laughed with each other, everything between them carrying the air of familiarity that only comes with an old friendship.

“And this must be Miss Riza!” The new man turned his attention to her, and Riza shrank back. “You’re even more beautiful than he described you.”

“H-hello,” she murmured. 

“This is my best friend,” Roy said, introducing the new man. “Maes Hughes. Maes, this is my wife, Riza.”

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Sir,” she replied, staring at the ground.

“Hey, Roy. Why don’t you help your wife get all settled in and then we can catch up over a drink or two.”

Roy nodded, guiding Riza inside. She watched as Mister Hughes began to carry in the suitcases.

“Roy’s back!” a high voice squealed as soon as they were inside the impressive bar. It shocked Riza. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by girls, most of them around Roy’s age. The leader of them, the one who shouted first, launched herself at Roy and kissed his cheek. “You were gone  _ forever _ ! How could you just abandon us like that?”

“I didn’t abandon you. I told you, Maddie, I was off getting married.” He stepped aside and pushed Riza to the forefront. “Say hello, girls.”

“Oh she’s adorable! Welcome!” Maddie moved toward Riza embracing her quickly. “You’re just precious, aren’t you? So cute. I can see why Roy was so interested in meeting you!” She dragged Riza away. “Come on! Let’s go introduce you to everyone!”

Riza yelped as she was pulled out of the room, and introduced to a ridiculous amount of people in a short amount of time. She blinked in a daze as she tried to keep track of who everyone was. When she finally had a time to leave, she went to find somewhere quiet to think, and stumbled upon a room with the door slightly ajar.

“She hasn’t talked to you for a week now?”

“Not… Not without prompting. I wish she would tell me what was wrong. I want to help her. I can’t do that if she doesn’t talk to me.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I… Tried to get her to talk with me in the taxi, but…”

“You tried to seduce her didn’t you?”

“I did not! I maybe… Implied that I wouldn’t mind if she wanted to… share my bed tonight, but she didn’t seem to like that so much.”

“Of course she didn’t! She might be your wife, but if you want to treat her like a real human, then you can’t expect her to be a willing… sex doll, Roy.  You can't just... you can't just try to... seduce your way out of your problems!”

“I’m not trying to seduce my way out of my problems! I just want her to listen to me!”

Riza stepped back from the door, her heart in her throat. She couldn’t take it. Roy didn’t think of her as human. She was a toy to him. She ran through the house, losing herself in the many rooms. When she couldn’t take it any longer, she collapsed against a wall, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Riza? What are you doing out here?”

Her head snapped up. The hall was only barely lit now, electric lights glowing. It was completely dark outside. “I… There were so many people…”

“We’ve been looking for you for a while now,” he murmured, sitting next to her. “Are you feeling okay other than that?”

“I-I’m fine,” she replied, a bit too quickly.

“You haven’t been fine for nearly two weeks. What’s been troubling you, love?”

“I… N-nothing. I’m fine. Please, Roy… Please… I… I’m tired.”

“That’s not it. You’ve been distant since our picnic. Just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.” He turned her head toward his, stroking her cheek. Then he leaned in, and Riza pulled back, flinching. “What did I do?”

“I…” She looked at the floor, and took a deep breath. “I’m not a toy. I’m a human. I’m real. I’m not… I’m not just here for you to…  _ use  _ me! I’m not  _ property _ !”

Roy’s eyes darkened. “Is that really how you see me? You think I’m just like every other man? That I think of you as property?” He stood and pulled her roughly to her feet. “Come,” he growled dragging her down the hall. “I’ll show you  _ exactly _ what you are to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	12. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy shows Riza exactly what she is to him.

Riza tried to protest as Roy pulled her through the house, but he silenced her with a glare each time. She felt the tears in her eyes. He truly was no different from any other man. He was going to hurt her, she just knew it.

He pulled open a door and shoved her inside, shutting and locking it behind them. Riza swallowed.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t--”

“Shut up,” he replied, his voice still growly. She fell silent, dropping her gaze to the floor. “Have I given you _any_ cause to think I’d treat you as mere property?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“And have I ever so much as _touched_ you without express permission?”

“N-no,” she replied, her voice even softer now.

“Strip,” he ordered, and she hesitated to obey. She glanced up, and he was still staring at her, his eyes unreadable, his face incredibly neutral.

“R-roy,” she whimpered, her hands slowly reaching around to undo her dress.

“Are you uncomfortable, Riza?” His voice had softened slightly. She nodded, and his hand reached out, covering hers. “Then you should stop.”

“B-but you told me to--”

“I told you you’re not property, Riza. If you don’t want to do something, then all you have to do is tell me.”

She blinked, and nodded slightly, slowly letting her hands fall to her sides. “I-I’m sorry… I-it’s just…”

“What I said to your father?” She nodded again. “I… I wanted to get you out. I _had_ to. You’re… Too good for that kind of abuse, Riza. I want to take care of you. Do you believe me now?”

“Y-yes,” she replied. Roy smiled at her, pulling her close and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Good. Now, I want you to trust me. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes, Roy.”

He pulled her close, kissing her again. “Then can I undress you?” She hesitated only a moment longer before nodding her head. Gently, Roy spun her around, his hands going to the back of her dress. “Thank you,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips to her neck.

Riza shivered as Roy began to undress her. He let her dress fall in a pool around her legs. A soft sound escaped her lips as his hands began to roam over her bare flesh. She bit her lip as they moved lower, running over her underthings.

“I’ve missed this,” he whispered in her ear. “I want to show you something, Riza. Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes,” she replied, breathless. Roy was still stroking her skin, and she continued to whimper softly.

“I’m going to undress you, and then I want you to go to the bed and lie down for me. Can you do that?”

Riza whimpered softly but nodded, unable to verbally answer. Roy’s hands made quick work of the rest of her clothing, leaving her bare in front of him. When he pulled back, Riza slowly made her way to the bed, laying back against the cool sheets.

“You’re beautiful like this, Riza. I love you,” Roy murmured as he came and sat next to her. He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. “Now, let me show you just how much you mean to me? Let me treat you like the goddess you are, Riza.”

“Y-yes,” she replied softly, her voice barely more than a whisper. She closed her eyes, and felt his lips against hers, and then he was gone, his reassuring weight disappearing from beside her. She felt his hands on her legs, gently spreading them apart, and shifting them. “Wh-what--” she tried to question him, but words deserted her as she felt him… What was he _doing_?

She felt his lips against her thighs, gently caressing her skin in an act far more intimate than anything they’d done before. His hair tickled against the sensitive skin, and she could feel the vibrations of his laughter when he heard the sounds she was making. Her little gasps of pleasure quickly devolved into moans as she felt -- was that his _tongue_? -- against her. She felt her hands fisting in the blankets on the bed at Roy continued his sensual assault.

“Tell me what you need,” he said, pulling back. Riza tilted her head up, and watched as he wiped his mouth. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t _breathe_. What was he doing to her? “Well?”

“I… D-do it again?”

“But of course,” he replied, and once again disappeared between her legs. She moaned as his tongue once again began to tease her, lapping at her and circling the little nub. She could feel her legs beginning to tremble, the warmth of pleasure building in her stomach.

“P-please, Roy,” she breathed, her hips shifting slightly. “M-more, please… I-I need it…”

He seemed to hear her, and everything increased. She whined, her whole body trembling. She could feel it, just out of reach. One of Roy’s hands reached for hers, stroking it gently, encouragingly. It only took moments for her to fall over the edge, letting the waves of pleasure roll over her body. Roy used his tongue to coax her through it, prolonging it.

When he finally pulled again, it was only to move up her body, pressing his lips against her skin, along her breasts and her neck, and then up to her lips. It was strange to taste… herself. She felt his lips curl into a smile.

“Thank you, Riza,” he replied, pulling her flush against him.

She nodded, her chest still heaving slightly. “B-but… What about you? Don’t you… Shouldn’t you…?”

“There will be time for me later. Just relax, Riza.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why… Why do that to me?”

He smiled, still stroking her hair and holding her. “Because your pleasure is important too. I want to make sure you know that. When you’ve recovered, we can… We can talk about it later.”

She nodded, letting her eyes fall shut. Roy’s hands continued to stroke her exposed skin, one resting on her hip, the other sliding beneath her neck to hold her hand.

“Rest,” he murmured, the word sounding less like an order and more like a request. She nodded, her eyes sliding shut easily. She curled up against his chest, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	13. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple makes up, and Riza experiements with something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the gratuitous make-up sex chapter you've all been waiting for.

Riza awoke to an empty room. Roy had tucked her into bed, laying her head on a pillow. She stretched, yawning a bit. The only light from outside now was streetlights. Riza sat up, wishing Roy was there. He said… He said he loved her.  _ Love _ . She… He loved her.

The door opened, and Riza pulled the blanket up, covering herself. Her eyes widened for a moment, her whole body tensing. As soon as Roy stepped inside though, she relaxed, her shoulders falling.

“Did you rest well?”

“I… Yes, I did.”

“That’s wonderful,” Roy replied, sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

“What… Did you do? I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“I went and talked with Maes for a while. I told him we had talked.” He kissed her forehead. “But are you alright, really? Tell me honestly.”

“I’m fine. I feel better. I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t… trust you. I know you’re... You’re not like the others. You’re better than them.” She leaned into his warmth, snuggling close to him. “I… Thank you.”

“For what, Riza?”

“For… showing me. That you really… You love me.”

“Of course I do. I know it’s only been a few weeks, but you’re a wonderful girl. Brilliant, funny, gorgeous… And you trust me. At least, I think you do?”

“Yes,” she replied, easily, eager for his attentions once again.

He leaned down and kissed her, gently, chastely. “That’s all I want. Trust, and understanding, between us. Is that fair?” She nodded again, and he pulled her a little closer, kissing her again.

This kiss was different. There was more pressure behind it, more passion. Roy’s lips slipped along hers, his tongue darting out to try and enter her mouth. One of his hands moved to tangle in her short hair, tugging gently, and Riza let out a gasp. He took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, holding her in place as his mouth claimed hers. It took a few moments of fumbling, but Riza was able to match his lips, her confidence growing with each passing moment.

It wasn’t long before she was sitting in his lap, her breasts pressed against his chest as they slowly rocked against each other, their lips meeting again and again. Occasionally, Roy’s teeth would graze her lip, nipping and pulling soft whimpers from her. The hand in her hair drifted down her back, finally cupping her ass and pulling her even closer.

“We don’t have to do anything else tonight, Riza. Just be close to me. Let me shower you with the love you deserve.” His voice was deep, heavy with desire. Riza moved even closer, letting her lips press against his.

“I…” She tried to think, to respond, but her brain was failing. She was enveloped in him, eager to please. And then, she felt  _ it _ , hard and hot between her legs.. He was still wearing his pants, though his shirt was unbuttoned. She pulled back and ran her hands down the shapely planes of his chest, marvelling at how strong he was. “I want… To try something?”

“Anything, Riza. Whatever you desire.”

She let her hand drift lower, shifting back even more, so she could palm him through the fabric. He let out a soft groan, and his hand came down to cover hers. “I… I want to touch you, Roy. I want to p-pleasure you. Let me make you feel good too?”

She saw the flash of indecision in his eyes, and then his hands were on her hips, pulling her away. “If you want that… Then I’ll need to undress as well.” He stood quickly, his hands nimbly undoing the belt and zipper, letting them fall to the floor. He shrugged his shirt off, and then his boxers. Riza couldn’t help the soft gasp of amazement as she took in the sight of him.

“I… Wow.”

“If you’re uncomfortable--”

“I want to. Please. I want to touch you.” She could feel her cheeks reddening at the bold exclamation. Roy moved back to the bed, sitting down next to her. Riza glanced away shyly.

“You don’t have to,” he murmured. “I can hold you, if you want. Or we can go to sleep.”

“I can… I can do it,” she replied. Still, she kept her eyes on the sheets, unable to look at him. She couldn’t help the guilt she still felt in her stomach. How could she have been so  _ stupid _ ! Roy was a good man, much better than the others her father had offered up for her. “I… Just…”

“Can I help you then?”

She glanced up at him, blinking. “Help me?”

“I’ll show you what I like… When I’m alone?” Riza nodded, holding her hand out. Roy took it gently, guiding it to his… shaft. “Just wrap your hand around it,” he murmured. She let her fingers curl around it. “Now move your hand up and down, slowly. Can you do that, Riza?”

“Y-yes…” She let him guide her hand along it, eventually moving it on her own. She grew in confidence with each stroke. Roy let out soft groans and moans of pleasure with each movement of her wrist.

“You’re… D-doing great,” he encouraged, panting softly. “Can I… Touch you?”

“T-touch me?”

“Like I have before. I want to make you feel good too.”

“But I…”

His hand moved to rest on her thigh. “Please, Riza? It’s not fair for me to get all the pleasure…”

“I-if you really want…”

“Spread your legs for me, Riza.” She shifted slightly, spreading her legs so Roy could sneak a hand in between them. “Just relax,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Keep doing what you’re doing, and I’ll make you feel good too.”

She could only nod as Roy slid a finger inside her, her hand stuttering around him. Slowly, he stretched her open, adding another after only a few moments. She keened softly, letting her head fall back. Her hand tried to move along his, but she kept losing her rhythm. He chuckled softly.

“Tell me what you want, Riza,” he growled in her ear. She shivered, spreading her legs wider still.

“I… W-want you,” she breathed. “P-please Roy…”

“Do you want me to make love to you? Is that what you want?” She nodded, and Roy was quick to remove his fingers. “Lay back for me, Riza. Spread your legs for me.”

It was so easy for her to comply. She laid back, resting her head on the pillow, and spread her legs for him. He was quick to move over her, aligning himself at her entrance. She whimpered as he slowly pushed in, and moaned when he was fully sheathed.

“R-roy,” she whimpered, her hands going up to his shoulders. She gripped them tightly, moaning as he began to thrust.

“It’s okay, Riza… Just let me take care of you,” he murmured, kissing her forehead as he sped up.

She moaned, her eyes falling shut as she succumbed to the pleasure of Roy’s thrusts. Her fingers scratched his shoulders, moans and whines of pleasure falling from her lips. He moved down, kissing along her jaw.

“I’m going to make you cum, Riza… I’m going to make you fall apart in pleasure,” he breathed.

“But…”

“You’re worried about me, I know. But you have to believe me. Your pleasure is the most important thing to me.”

“I-I want to… M-make you… C-cum,” she replied, her breath coming in short pants. “P-please you… B-be a good wife…”

“Then let me please  _ you. _ Submit yourself to your pleasure,” he replied. She whimpered. “Tell me what you need, Riza. Tell me what I can do.”

“I-I don’t… I-I need…”

“What is it? What do you need? Let me give it to you,” he growled. She whined as the force behind his movements increased. She could feel it beginning to build deep inside her. Her legs wrapped around him, her own movements desperate and instinctive. She wanted him to claim her, possess her.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, and one of her hands flew to between her legs, rubbing just above where they were joined. She whined then, hovering right on the edge of the pleasure, trapped there.

“R-roy… I-I need… I-I need…”

“Cum, Riza. Cum for me. Take your pleasure,” he replied, slamming into her. At once, she felt it release, the white-hot sweetness of her orgasm. Roy didn’t stop, no matter how tightly her walls constricted around him. His movements only prolonged the pleasure.

Finally, she felt him still inside her, his arms trembling on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her, as chastely as he had before all of this.

“Thank you,” he murmured, slowly pulling out of her and rolling to the side. “For letting me share that with you.”

“I… I liked it too,” she replied, her chest still heaving. She couldn’t feel her legs, and her eyes were growing heavy with exhaustion.

“I’m glad.”

She turned, snuggling into his chest. “Thank you for… taking care of me.”

“Of course.” She felt his hand in her hair, stroking it gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

For the first time in her life, Riza could say those words and truly mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	14. A Helpful Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maes Hughes takes Riza and Madeline shopping, and offers Riza some helpful advice about her husband.

Central City seemed like a dream after the years in Tobha. Now that Roy had shown her just how much she meant to him, and how much he cared about her, she could relax. She was safe here. There was no one here who would do her harm. She went out about the town with his “sisters,” many of whom had escaped terrible husbands of their own.

Madeline was the most enthusiastic about Riza, it seemed. She quickly attached herself  to Riza, making sure that “my newest sister gets the best treatment here in Central.” With that settled, they made plans to go out into the city and update Riza’s wardrobe. Which is how they all ended up in the parlor a few days later.

“Maddy, you’ll have to find someone to go with you. Auntie needs my help,” Roy said when approached with the request. Riza stood quietly off to the side. It hadn’t been her idea, after all.

“But Roy! She’s your  _ wife _ ! And you’re about to leave for months, and the least you can do is give her a nice day out!”

“Auntie said she needs my help. When I get things settled, we can go out.”

“Roooooy! C’mon! You’re hardly ever home anymore. Take us out!”

“And why do you get to go along, Madeline?”

“Because  _ someone _ has to help her pick things out!”

Roy sighed and looked at Riza. “Do you want to go out, Riza? It’s your decision.”

Riza was quiet for a long moment. “I… If someone can go with us. It’s… We’d need a chaperone,” she replied softly.

“I’ll see what I can do about my schedule.”

Riza smiled, and then slowly made her way toward the door. They certainly wouldn’t be going out today, and she wanted to relax a bit. She was about to leave when the door opened and Maes Hughes walked in.

“Oh! Mister Hughes! You’ll take us shopping, won’t you?”

Riza blinked in surprise at Madeline’s boldness. How could she just ask such a thing? She stared between Maes and Roy and Madeline, waiting for someone to say something.

“Oh, is Roy too busy to spend time with you lovely ladies? Of course I’ll take you out!” Maes smiled brightly.

“Well thank you, Maes. That makes my life much easier.” Roy stood from the couch he was sitting on, walking out of the room. “Just make sure you don’t let Maddie spend too much.”

“Oh of course, Roy,” Maes replied. “I’ll take good care of them.”

Madeline clapped her hands with childish glee, wiggling and bouncing. “C’mon Riza! Let’s go get ready!”

Riza couldn’t stop Madeline from dragging her out of the parlor. Riza tried to protest but it was pointless. Madeline wouldn’t stop jabbering about all the things they would get to do. Riza nodded and listened politely, but she couldn’t focus. She was distracted by the prospect of going out without her husband.

“Well? Let’s go already! What are you waiting for?” Madeline was tugging Riza’s arm, pulling her out of their rooms and dragging her to the front of the house. Maes Hughes was already waiting for them.

“Alright you two. Where are we off to first?” Maes asked, holding an arm out to each of them. Riza took it hesitantly, but Madeline ran off ahead of them.

“This way!” she called, running off down the street.

“Shall we?” Maes asked, and Riza nodded. They started off after Madeline at a much more reasonable pace. Riza smiled, enjoying the sun on her face. There was a slight breeze, and all-in-all, everything was absolutely perfect.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with us, Mister Hughes,” Riza said as they walked along the streets toward the shopping district.

“Of course. Anything for Roy.” Maes was cheery as they walked, a bright smile on his face. “I heard you two made up.”

“O-oh, yes, we did. I… It was… a misunderstanding, but… I wasn’t ready to talk about it at the time.”

“I heard there was a little more than just talking it out,” Maes replied, a smirk on his face.

Riza felt her cheeks redden. “I… We um… W-well yes. We… Wh-why do you care?”

“I’m just saying. Roy is a giver, but he tends to neglect his own needs. And given what he said about your…  _ marital _ activities, well… he might like if you returned the favor.”

Riza spluttered, trying to find her words. What did he mean? “I-I… Perhaps this isn’t the place for this conversation, Mister Hughes.”

“Oh I won’t say anything else. We wouldn’t want Maddy to hear, now would we?” He gestured to Roy’s sister who had slowed down to wait for them. Riza nodded hesitantly. “But really, make sure you take care of him. Roy’s a people pleaser, that’s for sure.”

Riza was quiet the rest of the trip, trying on the dresses and shoes that Madeline picked out, slowly eating her lunch at the cafe, and taking Mister Hughes’ arm when they walked back to the house. Each time he glanced at her with that knowing smirk, Riza would quickly look away.

Still, the thought didn’t leave her mind. She had wanted to try and please Roy, the way she had always grown up believing a wife should. Dinner was quiet, Roy’s hand enveloping hers as they ate with his Aunt and sisters. She had a plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	15. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza takes Maes' words to heart, and attempts to do for Roy as he'd done for her.

Riza retired early, claiming she was feeling ill. Roy kissed her forehead, promising to be up soon to check on her. Riza nodded, disappearing upstairs to their room. She had lots to prepare, and no idea how long she would have to do it.

She looked at all the clothes Madeline had insisted on her purchasing. She stroked the fabric of the dresses and skirts, but they weren’t her main focus at the moment. She casually put them aside, turning her attention to the… the lingerie.

Of all the things Madeline had made her buy, these were the ones she had absolutely no interest in. But of course Madeline would know the type of things Roy liked, and she had promised Riza that Roy would love all of these. She hesitated, sorting through the dainty scraps of fabric. Finally, she settled on a set made with pale blue silk and trimmed with white lace. The panties were comfortable, resting nicely on her hips. The matching bra, however, offered almost no support. It was a soft fabric though, and felt good against her skin.

She grabbed one of the sheer nightgowns as well, pulling it on hesitantly. Finally dressed, she settled herself on the bed, awaiting Roy. She hoped he liked the outfit.

He wasn’t long in coming to find her. He knocked first, and then slowly opened the door. When his eyes landed on her, he let out a soft gasp. “Riza? I thought you were unwell. What’s all this about?”

“I… wanted to surprise you. Madeline said you’d like it…” she replied, fidgeting with the hem of the nightgown, her hands dangerously close to the panties. “If it’s too much--”

“No, it’s lovely. You’re lovely.” He came and sat next to her, rubbing her bare knee. “But you didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“I know. I… I wanted to look nice for you. And I… Want to try something, if you’d let me?”

“Anything. Tell me what you want to do.”

She bit her lip, looking at her lap. Her heart was racing in her chest. “I’d… I’d like to try pl-pleasuring you.”

“O-oh?”

“L-like you did the other night, with your mouth? I’d like to do that for you.”

Roy blinked a few times, shock evident on his face. “Are… are you sure?”

“Yes. I… I want to do this.”

He swallowed. “Alright then.” He reached out and stroked her cheek comfortingly. “And if you need to stop, at any time, we can. I don’t want you uncomfortable.”

“Of course,” she murmured, ducking her head again so he couldn’t see how red her cheeks were getting.

He pulled her face to his, and kissed her gently. “This will be easiest if you’re…” he paused, considering. “If you’re on your knees.”

She nodded, and sank easily onto the floor. Roy smiled at her again and grabbed a pillow from the bed. “What’s this for?”

“It will make you more comfortable. The floor isn’t good for kneeling on.”

“O-oh.”

He stood for a moment, quickly undoing his shirt and pants. When he finished, he sat back on the bed, setting his legs on either side of her.

Riza swallowed, and tried not to be nervous. His arousal was… big, not that she had anything to compare it to.

“If you don’t want to, we can stop right now,” he murmured.

“No I… I want to, Roy. Please… Please let me do this for you?”

He nodded again. “Just go slowly. I don’t want you to push yourself past what you’re comfortable with. Take your time.”

Carefully, she leaned forward, and wrapped a hand around him, stroking slowly. Her other hand rested on his thigh, helping her to keep her balance as she focused on her hand’s movement. She glanced up, only to see him watching her with that same patient encouragement. That was all she needed. She took a deep breath, and then leaned in, opening her mouth wide and sinking down onto his length. She pulled back almost immediately, coughing and spluttering. Roy stroked her hair gently.

“Easy now. It’s alright,” he soothed. “Deep breaths, Riza. Deep breaths.”

She nodded, doing as he instructed. Roy continued to stroke her hair, murmuring softly. “I-I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I just wanted to m-make you feel good.”

“I know, dearest. But hurting yourself won’t do that.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Do you want me to show you? What I like?” His voice was soft, hesitant. Riza nodded. “Okay then. Start like before. With just your hand.”

Riza nodded again, gripping him gently and moving her hand up and down, stroking slowly. She glanced up at him, hoping she was doing it right. When she started to lean in again, his hand moved out and stopped her. Riza stared up at him, confused.

“Just use your hand for now, Riza. I’ll tell you when I want more.”

“But--”

“Trust me.”

Riza was unsure, but continued to move her hand slowly along his length, letting his soft sounds of pleasure encourage her. One of Roy’s hands moved to her hair, stroking softly. “You’re doing so well, Riza,” he murmured. “When you’re ready, you can move on. Okay?”

“Move on?”

“Lick it? Use your tongue. I like to be teased, you know.”

Riza nodded, leaning in close and poking her tongue out of her mouth. She lapped hesitantly at the tip, her nose wrinkling at the strange taste of it. Her face must have amused him, because Roy chuckled. “It tastes funny,” she muttered.

“I’m sure,” he replied. “I told you, we don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. Please. Let me?”

“Alright. Just go slowly, alright?”

Riza nodded, and hesitantly leaned in for another lick. Expecting the taste this time, she kept her face composed, and continued to lick the tip of it, listening to Roy’s strangled sound of pleasure. Slowly, she turned her head slightly, running her tongue along the whole length. Roy groaned softly, his fingers threading through her hair. She continued to lick and tease, her hand still stroking gently. She glanced up after a time, and Roy’s eyes were heavily lidded, his mouth slightly agape.

She gave a few more experimental licks, and then once again, took him into her mouth. However, she remembered the first time she’d tried, and took her time now. She sucked just the tip into her mouth, sucking softly. His hand tightened in her hair, and she felt pride swell in her chest. She was doing well.

“That’s it,” Roy groaned as she sucked softly. She slowly moved her head slightly further forward, taking him the littlest bit deeper, and then pulled back. She continued to move slowly and hesitantly, only for Roy to make more sounds of pleasure. She hummed softly around him, pulling a strangled moan from his throat.

Her eyes flashed up at that, and she repeated the action, receiving another moan from Roy. Excited, she slid her head down, and then pulled back, bobbing her head with an easy motion. She hummed as she did, enjoying each little moan and whimper he gave her.

“T-touch yourself, Riza…” He breathed, and she blinked. She hadn’t realized it, but now that he’d mentioned it, she could feel the wetness between her legs, soaking the fabric of her panties. She pulled back.

“Th-this is supposed to be about you,” she breathed, panting slightly.

“I want you to touch yourself while you do, Riza. It’ll make it better for me, better for both of us.” Riza tried to protest again, but Roy’s fingers tightened in her hair. “Please. Please I want you to do it. You want to make me happy right?”

“Yes but--”

“This will make me happy. I like when you feel pleasure too, remember?”

Riza nodded, and slowly sucked him into her mouth again. She felt Roy’s hand tighten in her hair. She began to suck again, and Roy groaned. Hesitantly, she let her free hand drop to between her legs, stroking the wet spot on her fabric. She moaned, the sound muffled by the cock in her mouth.

“G-go on,” he encouraged, his voice deep with arousal. “Touch.”

Riza couldn’t help the shiver that went up her spine. It took only moments for her hand to slip inside the fabric, seeking the pleasure she knew her touch could bring. She sucked tightly around him as she slid a finger into herself. She felt his hand tighten in her hair even more, the slight pain only adding to the pleasure.

And then Roy was pushing her away, the hand not in her hair wrapping around his cock. She watched as he stroked himself, her own hand stilling between her legs. “Did I tell you to stop?” he groaned. Riza shook her head, increasing the speed of her own hand. “You’re not quite ready to swallow,” he explained when she stared at him.

“Sw-swallow…” she murmured, her own eyes growing hooded.

“Maybe next time,” he said, his own hand speeding up. “Keep going, Riza,” he encouraged. She nodded, letting her hand go to his thigh once more, steadying herself as she felt her body starting to shake. Roy groaned, and Riza was quiet, both of them teetering on the edge of pleasure.

“I-I… R-roy please…” she breathed, her whole body tightening. Her fingernails dug into his thigh, her chest heaving.

“Shh… It’s okay, Riza. Go on. Cum for me… Please…” His own hand was moving so quickly. Riza’s fingers moved just as quickly and then suddenly it was all over, the only thing she could see was white.

When the world cleared, she could feel Roy’s hands all over her body, stroking her skin gently. She was back on the bed, her husband right next to her. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… B-but I didn’t--”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. You did more than enough,” he replied, stroking her hair now. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She moved closer, enveloping herself in his warmth. He hummed, the sound vibrating through his chest.

“I wanted to… Do it all for you.”

“I know. And perhaps another time, we can. But it’s… It’s not a good thing for a first time.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just… a lot to take in. Trust me.”

“But--”

“A story for another time, Riza. Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

She could feel her eyes growing heavy, as if Roy’s words were a magic spell. She snuggled into him, and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	16. A First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza and Roy go on a first date, and learn more about each other in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up that there is a non-graphic depiction of prior physical child abuse. It's really short, but just be warned.

Riza woke before Roy the next morning. She smiled at his soft sleeping face. Gently, she brushed the hair from his forehead, before pressing her lips softly to his furrowed brow. He groaned, and sleepily flung an arm across her waist. She settled back down next to him, and curled up.

“You’re up early,” he groaned after a few moments. “Why’re you awake?”

“Because it’s morning.”

“Stay in bed with me. I’ll take you out today, but later.”

“Take me out?”

“On a date. Whatever you want to do.”

“Date? I’ve never… Been on a date before.”

Roy sat up suddenly, pulling her with him. She blinked, suddenly wide awake. “You’ve never gone on a date, Riza? Not at all?”

“Dates are… hardly proper behavior. Women aren’t supposed to… just… I’m only supposed to spend time with my husband ...well, with you, since we’re married now, or with a friend of yours…”

“I suppose that’s just one more lie he fed you. Well, today we’ll go on a date. A real one. We’ll go to the park, and we’ll have dinner at a nice restaurant and maybe even go dancing!”

“D-dancing? Oh no, I couldn’t possibly--”

“Yes. Dancing. It will be absolutely lovely.” He pulled her close and kissed her gently. “Now go find something cute to wear, and we’ll be off.”

“It’s barely morning,” Riza replied.

“Breakfast at a cafe, then. Something nice and light to start our day.”

“O-of course, Roy,” she replied, standing slowly. A date. She’d never been on a date before. What was she supposed to do?

***

Riza was… hesitant, to say the least, about the outfit Madeline and Vanessa had prepared for her. The sundress was made in the modern style, with a strap wrapping around her neck instead of two going over her shoulders. The neckline plunged down, lower than any outfit she had ever owned. The hem was barely to mid-thigh, and revealed far too much skin for her comfort. Thankfully, they had chosen a light cardigan to cover the tattoo decorating her back. And then there were the shoes, strappy sandals with heels that left her longing for the security of her plain flats.

Still, her heart leapt when she saw Roy’s smile as she descended the stairs. He obviously liked the outfit, and if he liked it, she did too. She loved his smile. He held his arm out to her, and she took it, grateful for the support.

“You look absolutely lovely,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Riza couldn’t help the startled giggle that burst from her lips. She looked down immediately, feeling the tips of her ears heat with embarrassment.

“Th-thank you, Roy.” She couldn’t make eye contact as he pulled her gently toward the door. The spring sunshine kissed their faces as they stepped into the real world.

Madame Christmas’ corner of Central City was quiet during the day, so the streets were relatively empty. Riza clutched Roy’s arm as they walked through the quiet streets, listening to the birdsong that carried through the tree branches. Riza stared at the tall buildings, their red brick facades a strange comfort. She was already so used to the world of Central, her past in Tobha fading quickly.

“Are you alright in those shoes, Riza?”

“What? Oh, yes. I’m fine. I’m already starting to feel steadier. Thank you.”

“That’s wonderful. If you need to rest at all, just let me know, alright?”

“Yes, I will.”

They wandered in companionable silence, taking in the sights of the city. Roy would comment on the buildings and other points of interest as they walked toward a small cafe. He held the door open for her. She stepped inside, and then returned to Roy’s side. A waiter greeted them and guided them to a table, setting a menu before Roy.

“Do you want a chance to look today?”

“Oh, no I’m fine,” Riza replied, turning her gaze down to the grain of the wooden table. Roy smiled, and let his hand rest on hers.

“Thank you for coming out with me. I don’t have much time left before they send me off, and I wanted to spend a day with you. I wasn’t expecting you to have never been on a date before.”

“Father didn’t… trust the boys from town. And it’s improper.”

“It’s really not though. A good way to get to know someone is a date.”

Riza could feel her cheeks going crimson, and she ducked her head away from him. He chuckled, and then she felt his hand leave hers, heard him speaking to the waiter, and then they were alone again.

“Is there anything in particular you want to do today, Riza? I know I mentioned the park, and dancing tonight, but I want you to have a say too. What do you want to do?”

“I… Anything is fine with me. I don’t care. As long as I get to spend time with you.”

“Alright then.” They were quiet again for a moment, Roy watching Riza, Riza looking anywhere but at her husband. She was nervous. The waiter returned, setting two plates and glasses in front of them.

“What is this?” Riza asked softly, picking up her fork and poking at the fluffy creation sitting on the plate.

“Crepes. They’re an Eastern delicacy. Go on, try it. I got you a sweet one. Figured you’d enjoy that.”

She grabbed the knife and hesitantly cut into it. She glanced up, seeing Roy’s expectant face, and slowly raised the bit to her mouth. The light cake was smothered in chocolate and strawberry, and she couldn’t help the excited grin that spread across her face.

“It’s delicious!”

“Isn’t it? I knew you’d like it.”

“It’s fantastic!” She ate the next several bites quickly, enjoying the complimenting flavors, the way it all seemed to melt in her mouth. She could see the orange juice in her glass, but was too busy devouring her breakfast to consider it.

“Careful now. You don’t want to choke.”

“O-oh, yes,” she replied, slowing herself. Roy reached out and stroked her face gently.

“Riza. I was just joking. Enjoy yourself, please. I know your father was… Not a kind man. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I-I know.” She was pushing the food around on her plate now. “I didn’t mean to… Behave in an unbecoming manner.”

He sighed, and returned to his own food. They ate slowly now, though the silence was tense. When they finished, Roy took her hand and pulled her back onto the street.

“Fancy a walk in the park, Mrs. Mustang?”

“Y-yes,” she replied, smiling up at him. He took her hand gently and they walked toward the park Roy promised was nearby. They’d spent longer at the cafe than she’d realized, as the sun was now fully settled in the morning sky. There were more people out now, young families, husbands walking with their wives and prams.

Family. Children. Riza took a deep breath. It was something Roy would expect, and sooner rather than later. It didn’t matter than he was leaving for Ishval soon. She would be expected to produce an heir for him. She bit her lip and stepped a little closer, hoping that no one would stare at them.

Roy guided them into the grassy area of the city. It was a nice change from the brick buildings. The gentle spring breeze made the tree leaves dance. There was the quiet babble of water nearby, though Riza couldn’t see a river or stream.

They wandered in silence. Roy seemed more relaxed now that they were outside, and Riza would occasionally comment on exciting things she could see in the park. It was strangely familiar, the gently tree-lined path reminding her of the view out her window back in Tobha.

“I… They’re so much greener when you’re here in person,” she murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“I… I could see the trees from my window, but they always seemed slightly off. It’s different seeing them in person.”

“Is it a good thing?”

“Oh yes. Absolutely.”

He smiled, pulling her off the path toward one of the trees. Riza gasped, but then giggled, happy to be outside with no overwhelming pressure. Her world was just Roy and the park. They were the only ones there, and no one could distract them. They settled under one of the trees, Roy pulling her down onto the ground next to him.

“You have my permission to come here whenever you want while I’m gone. Bring one of my sisters, if you’re not comfortable coming on your own. The sun and the fresh air will be good for you.”

“I… I don’t know. Won’t people say something?”

“If they do, just tell them you’re my wife. And if they continue, let Auntie Chris know. She’ll set them right.” He pulled her close, kissing her. Riza could feel her heart racing in her chest. Surely, this wasn’t the kind of thing you did in public. What if someone saw? They’d think she was some… loose woman. The kind of girl you looked on with pity.

“R-roy I… People will say something!” she hissed, pulling back as quickly as she could.

“No one is watching us. No one even cares. Besides, we’re married. You’re my wife. I want to show it to the world.” He stroked her cheek, and Riza could see the honest emotion in his eyes.

“I…” Her voice faltered as he kissed her again.

“You’re beautiful, Riza. Precious and good and wonderful and beautiful. I love you.”

“I-I love you too, Roy. But… What will people think? W-we’re… We may be married but… It’s improper. We shouldn’t… Shouldn’t be so  _ open _ about things!”

“If you really feel that way, I’ll stop. I don’t want you uncomfortable,” he murmured. “But I love you so much. You do know that, don’t you?”

She nodded, her heart still racing. Roy smiled softly at her, still gently stroking her cheek. Riza bit her lip. Roy said no one would care, and he was right, there was no one around. “M-maybe… Maybe one more kiss would be alright,” she admitted, still hesitant.

“Of course, darling.” He pressed his lips chastely to hers, his hand cupping her cheek gently. She could feel the wind playing with her hair, a cool contrast to the heat of his breath against her lips.

When he pulled back this time, he shifted, laying his head on her lap. She looked down, her brown eyes meeting his black ones. The sunlight filtered down through the leaves, and cast golden shadows on his cheeks. Time seemed unreal for the moment.

“You’re staring,” he murmured. “What is it?”

“I… You’re just… You’re wonderful, Roy.”

“You’re wonderful too,” he replied. “Thank you for agreeing to come out with me today.”

“Of course,” she murmured. “It’s my job to accompany you, as your wife. I… I’ve never gotten to go out like this. Father wouldn’t even let me go into town for the groceries.” She chuckled. “And then… You’re saying I can go out whenever I like. You’re giving me so much freedom.”

“You’re a human being too, Riza. You’re not property. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy. Everyone deserves to feel the sun on their face. Besides, I don’t want you wasting away while I’m in Ishval.”

Riza nodded. Ishval. The war was looming. Roy would be leaving at the end of the week, and Riza had no idea how long he would be gone for. And, while she knew that Roy would be fine, that he was an Alchemist first and foremost, she was still nervous about what would happen to her if he didn’t make it home.

“Roy…?”

“Yes, my love?”

“What will happen to me if… if you don’t come back?”

“You’ll stay with Chris. She’ll take good care of you.”

“You won’t… She won’t… I won’t have to go back?”

“To Tobha? No. I don’t want you going back there. Besides, I don’t think Maddie and Nessa would forgive me if you went away without me.”

Riza nodded, smiling at Roy. She was safe. There was nothing for her to worry about. She let her hand absently drift to his hair, carding through the soft strands. It was just a little shaggy. She hummed softly. This was nice. Very nice, and pleasant.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he murmured, letting his eyes fall shut.

“It’s just… nice,” she replied, her smile growing. It was the first time she’d ever smiled genuinely that she could remember.

“Yes, it is.”

The breeze kissed their cheeks, and Riza continued to beam. How could she not, when everything was going perfectly? And then, Riza heard something. The sound of ducks quacking reached her ears, and she gasped.

“There… There are ducks here?”

“Yes. They live at the lake. Do you want to go see them?”

“Oh can we? Can we, please?”

“Of course we can. I told you, we can do anything you want to do.” He stood up, and helped her stand. They walked over the grass, the sound of running water getting louder with each step. Riza was absolutely giddy. Ducks! She loved animals. She skipped a bit, excited at the prospect of finding the birds.

When they reached the lake, Riza practically ran down to the shoreline. Out on the water, she could see the ducks swimming around, happily splashing in the water.

“Aren’t they just adorable?” she cooed as Roy approached.

“They certainly are. Do you like ducks that much, Riza?”

“I like… all animals, really. It was Mother who convinced Father we should get the chickens. When she passed, it became my job to look after them. It was… the best part of my day.”

“Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, smiling at her.

Riza could feel her cheeks pinkening. “Wh-what about you?”

“Oh, I had a dog when I was younger. Really, he was my aunt’s. But we got along so well, he was practically mine. We were attached at the hip.”

“What happened?”

“He got old. He passed while I was away at the Academy.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--”

“It’s alright, Riza. I knew it would happen. I was prepared for it.”

“I didn’t mean to… to upset you…”

“I’m not upset. I’ve thought about getting another dog, now that I’m older, and living on my own. Maybe when I get back, we can pick one out together, hmm?”

“M-maybe,” she muttered in response. She felt terrible. She hadn’t meant to upset her husband. He  _ said _ he wasn’t upset, but she could see it, the way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was obviously upset with her, and she didn’t know why he wasn’t saying anything. Was he going to wait until they got back to punish her? Or would he make an example of her when there were more people around?

“Are you alright, Riza?”

“Y-yes. I’m… I’m sorry about your dog.”

“It was a while ago. I’ve come to terms with it.”

“B-but I brought it up and it was your dog and y-you’re upset and I’m sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“B-but you’re upset…”

“I promise, I’m not upset. Please don’t cry, darling.” His hand came up, and Riza flinched. 

“R-roy, I… I didn’t mean to… I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to, p-please… f-forgive me…” She shrank back, pulling her arms up, her hands gripping her upper arms. She ducked her head, biting her lip, her whole body shaking. Roy froze. “I-I’m sorry,” she managed to get out, her voice breathy and trembling. She took a step back.

“Why did you flinch?” His voice was soft, not accusatory like she had expected.

“You… you were mad. I didn’t m-mean to anger you…”

“I told you, I’m not mad or angry or anything of the sort. Now, Riza, darling, please tell me. Why did you flinch?”

“I… I just thought that… you were going to… p-punish me. That’s… that’s what Father always d-did…”

“And how did you think I was going to punish you?”

Riza was silent, the lump in her throat choking her. She thought back to the many times her father had punished her for seemingly trivial infractions. The burn of his palm across her cheeks and the heavy thud of her small frame hitting the wall. The years of tiptoeing around the house, trying to avoid his wrath, though it seemed that no matter what she did, she was always at fault.

“Riza? Please, answer my question?”

“I… I thought… You were g-going to… hit me.”

“...Why did you think that?”

“It’s… It’s what he always did.”

Roy nodded, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. He asked gently, “Riza, have I ever given you a reason to suspect I would hit you?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“And have I ever tried to hurt you?”

She shook her head.

“Do you trust me when I say that I only ever want to use my hands to take care of you, however that may be?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” He reached up again, slower this time, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood still, letting him finish. “That’s better, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes, Roy.”

“Now, why don’t we look at the ducks some more?”

He pulled her close, standing behind her, and turned her attention once more to the lake. The ducks were diving now, going under the water only to pop up seconds later. Riza giggled slightly, and she felt Roy chuckle behind her.

“I’m still sorry,” she murmured again.

“There’s really nothing to apologize for, darling. I told you. It’s a learning experience. We’ve only known each other for a few weeks. I’d be amazed if we already knew everything about each other.”

“Still, I… I should have known better. I should have  _ done _ better!”

“It’s alright, love. It’s alright. We’re learning and that’s what’s important.” She felt his lips press into the back of her head. “So let’s move on, and focus on something happier. Like the ducks.”

“Y-yes, Roy.” She slowly forced her shoulders down, letting his presence behind her help her relax. She heard him hum contentedly.

“That’s my girl,” he murmured. “It’s nice to see you relax.”

“I didn’t mean it,” she murmured.

“I know dearest. I know you’re still nervous. There’s a lot for you to unlearn. I just want us to try and learn about each other. Is that okay?”

“Yes. I’ll… I’ll try to do better.”

“So will I.”

They watched the ducks for a while. Occasionally, Roy would point something out, and Riza would dutifully follow his direction. The more they watched, the more she relaxed. It wasn’t long before she was leaning against Roy, letting his strong frame support her.

They stood like that, watching the ducks for as long as Riza cared to. Beyond the park grounds, the sound of bells echoed through the air.

“What’s that?”

“The clock tower. Here, let’s go this way.” Roy took her hand and delicately pulled her away from the lake, leaving the ducks behind. Riza followed excitedly. She’d never seen a clock tower before. She didn’t know what to expect.


	17. The Public Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza's date continues with a visit to the Central Clocktower and a nice dinner.

The clocktower loomed over the brick facades of Central City. Riza was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before, though she had spent most of her time in Central sequestered in Madame Christmas’ home. She stared up at it, astounded.

“It’s so big!”

“Well, you can hear it all over the city. Do you want to go up?”

“Go up?”

Roy smiled at her, guiding her to a small booth near the base. “They do tours. I haven’t gone since I was a little boy. My mother and father took me, actually. It was… It was before they passed.” Roy’s face grew fond, soft. Riza could see a hint of the sadness she had seen earlier.

“What… What happened?”

“Burglary gone wrong,” Roy replied. “Father was shot, and when Mother tried to call the police…” He shuddered slightly. “It wasn’t pretty.”

“I-I’m so sorry.”

“Auntie Chris has been an amazing mother to me. She’s raised me to be a proper gentleman.” He stroked her cheek gently. “My mother would have loved you.”

“I… Wish I could have met her.”

“So do I.” He sighed and turned away from her for a moment. “It was a long time ago though. I’ve… come to terms with it.”

Riza was quiet. “I… I was the one who found my mother,” she murmured. “S-so… I know what it feels like.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. She could feel him tense under her arms, but then he relaxed just a bit.

“Thank you, Riza,” he whispered into her hair. “I wish… I wish things were different.”

“We wouldn’t… Be here if things were different. It’s… It’s thanks to you I’m even here.” Riza paused. They were quiet a moment, lost in their thoughts, before she went on, hoping to lighten the mood, “...and now will you take me in the clocktower?”

“Of course. A wonderful tour for my wonderful wife.” They walked over to the booth, and Roy spoke quickly with the attendant. He handed over two tickets, and then Roy was pulling her toward the base of the tower. She hadn’t noticed the small crowd of people waiting there at first. Now, the quiet chatter reached her ears. She noticed a few young families, the fathers standing in a group, the mothers and children quietly off to the side. Riza moved a little closer to Roy, intimidated.

The guide appeared a few moments later, leading them all up into the tower. Riza tried to listen to what the guide was saying about the tower, but the words seemed to just go in one ear and out the other. She was too distracted by the beauty of the building. Roy kept his arm wrapped around her waist so she didn’t fall too far behind.

They had time at the end for Riza to just stare at the architecture, marvelling at how amazing it was. Roy simply smiled at her as he watched her move around the room. Above them, the peals of the bells echoed. Riza let her eyes fall closed, allowing the vibrations to move through her.

“What do you think?” he asked, his voice close to her ear. Riza gasped, her eyes flying open.

“It’s… lovely,” she replied, letting herself relax again. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course, dearest. I want you to enjoy today.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him. Riza leaned into his touch, resting her head on his shoulder. “Besides… I don’t want to go off without having at least taken you on a date.”

“Y-you’ll be safe, won’t you? When you’re there?”

“I’ll do my best. As a State Alchemist I’ll… I’ll have a little bit more leeway about what they have me do. I can’t promise I won’t get hurt but… I’ll come back to you.”

“Are you… Is this because you’re afraid you won’t come back?”

“There’s always a chance of it,” Roy murmured. “But I have a wonderful wife to come home to. So I’ll muddle through.”

“I would hope I’m not… The only reason you’d come back. What about your family?”

“My family is important to me, but they’re not you.”

Riza smiled softly and let Roy take her out off the building. They walked down the street, crossing over a river. They were moving more into the center of Central, the streets becoming nicer, the people dressing better. Riza instinctively stepped closer to Roy, using him to shield herself.

The sun was beginning to sink as Roy stopped outside a nice-looking restaurant. “Dinner?”

“I… Yes. Dinner would be nice. But shouldn’t we be getting home soon?”

“Why?”

“Is there not a curfew?”

Roy chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Perhaps there was in Tobha, or perhaps there is for unmarried women. But there isn’t anything like that we have to worry about. Now, shall we?”

Riza nodded and let Roy lead her into the nice restaurant. They were seated relatively quickly, but Riza could feel eyes on her. She was hesitant as she sat next to Roy at the small booth. He casually draped an arm over her shoulder.

“Anything you’re particularly interested in?” Roy asked, opening the menu and looking it over. “There’s quite a lot to choose from.”

“I’m sure anything you pick will be fine, Roy.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t said much of anything about the food at all. In the entire time I’ve known you.”

“I don’t… It doesn’t matter what you decide on.”

“What do you like to eat, Riza?”

“Anything. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Are you worried about upsetting me?”

“I just… It doesn’t matter what we have. I’m fine with anything.” She shrank down next to him, feeling the eyes from the other women around her.

“Alright. If you’re absolutely sure?” He shifted closer.

“Y-yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright then.” He didn’t sound convinced, but Riza would do everything she could to be a dutiful wife. That meant following her husband’s instructions without question. And besides, she had no idea what any of the fancy items were. She had put her trust in Roy the few times they had gone to restaurants, and she knew he wouldn’t steer her wrong.

The waiter arrived and Roy spoke quickly, while Riza turned her gaze to the table, desperate to not have any more attention drawn to her. Then the waiter was gone, leaving Riza and Roy mostly alone again. She shrank down as much as she could. It was always like this. She was so far out of her element, surrounded by people who knew what they were doing. Roy, however, seemed oblivious to the eyes that seemed focused on them.

“Are you alright, Riza?”

“Wh-what? Oh, yes, I’m… I’m fine.”

“You’re so tense. Did I do something?”

“No! No, no you’re fine. Really.”

Roy didn’t quite seem convinced by her words, but he dropped the topic. She let him pull her closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes roamed the room, seeing the women watching her. They put their hands to the mouths, eyes shining with malice.

The waiter returned, setting down two salads and two water glasses. Riza watched Roy pick up a fork, and mimicked the action. The salad was good, full of flavors she didn’t recognize, but enjoyed nonetheless. Things were going well until her arm caught the glass of water, knocking it over.

She yelped as the water flowed over the edge of the table and onto her dress, soaking her. The glass itself rolled off the table and fell to the floor, shattering loudly. Roy was quick to try and flag down the waiter, using his napkin to try and dry off her dress. Riza was frozen in embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Roy asked.

“Y-yes,” she responded, her voice barely more than a whisper. She could hear

the murmurs from the tables around them. She wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow her up whole.

“Why don’t you go clean up in the bathroom, dear? We’ll get things cleaned up here,” he said softly as the waiter approached.

“O-of course.” Riza stood, walking slowly across the room. From all sides, she could hear the whispers.

“... Look at her dress! And no jewelry…”

“... she’s not even wearing makeup. And who let her leave the house with her hair looking like  _ that _ …”

“... with Mustang! It wouldn’t surprise me if she was one of his  _ sisters _ …”

“... heard he’d gotten married, but why to  _ that _ ? She’s not one of us…”

She felt the tears burning her eyes as the words reached her ears. Her speed increased slightly. She couldn’t take it, the gossip about her. When she reached the restroom, she slipped inside, letting her hands rest on the countertops. She rested her weight on the heavy stone and sobbed softly. She was a failure, an embarrassment. How could Roy think she was worth his attention?

The door swung open, and Riza flinched, listening to the chattering voices as they stopped right next to her. The girls spoke in a clipped nasal tone.

“I heard he only married her because her father was an Alchemist.”

“But he could have had his choice of any woman in Central, and he picked  _ her? _ Some uncultured country bumpkin… Can you imagine it, the wife of Roy Mustang, raising  _ sheep _ ?”

“It really is such a shame. Especially because she’s not even pretty.”

“I’m sure he’ll get tired of her sooner or later.”

Riza could feel her cheeks growing redder. They were talking about her like she wasn’t even there. Was she invisible? It wouldn’t surprise her.

“Oh, oopsie. Margaret, it looks as though we’ve upset the poor dear.”

“That wasn’t our intention at  _ all _ , was it, Daisy?”

A hand touched her shoulder, and Riza flinched away. Behind her, they chuckled.

“What’s your name again, dear? Lisa?”

“R-Riza,” she corrected softly.

“Riza. How…  _ quaint _ ,” the one who’d asked her name sniffed. “Well, I do hope we’ll see you around sometime, Riza. After all, you  _ are _ Roy Mustang’s wife.” They left after that, having come in seemingly only to antagonize her.

She took a few moments to compose herself, wiping her tears with one of the towels, and dabbing her dress as dry as she could get it. Then she returned to the restaurant’s main floor. Roy was searching the room for her. She almost fled back into the bathroom, but as soon as he saw her, his face brightened. She didn’t understand it. How could he like her, let alone  _ love  _ her? After what those girls had said…

She hurried over to their table, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair, and she could hear him asking her a question, but she couldn’t respond, her throat too choked with unshed tears. But if she cried out here, in front of everyone, there’d only be more gossip about her.

When it became clear that she wasn’t going to be able to speak, she felt Roy’s tone change. It was no longer words, just soothing sounds as he continued to stroke her hair. Slowly, she felt the urge to cry fading. When she was finally calm enough, she sat up.

“There’s my girl,” he said softly. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s fine. I’m… I’m fine. I didn’t mean… to knock it over. I’m sorry…”

“You’re fine, darling. The food should be ready shortly. Do you feel up to eating?” Riza nodded, though she could still feel the lump in her throat. She wondered how much she would be able to choke down. Roy seemed to notice her hesitance. “Just a few bites, alright? That’s all I’m asking for. I ordered us Wellington. It’s meat wrapped in pastry. I think you’ll enjoy it. And we can go somewhere else as soon as we’re done.”

“Of course, Roy. Whatever you say.”

“Riza… What happened?”

“I-it’s nothing…” She bit her lip, turning her gaze back to the table. She could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment again. She just wanted this dinner to be over with so they could go home.

“Well, if you say so…” Roy stroked her hair again, and then smiled as the waiter returned, two plates in his hands. He set them down on the table, and then walked off with a bow. Riza stared at the plate.

“I… I’m not that hungry after all. Perhaps… It’d be better if I… went to wait outside or something?”

“Riza, please. You need to eat. It’s good for you. I… I don’t know what happened, but I’m sorry it did. Here. Let me?”

Riza blinked as Roy pulled her plate toward him. He took his knife and fork and cut into the pastry-wrapped meat. He held the forkful out to her, and Riza stared blankly.

“I-I’m not hungry,” she murmured.

“Just open your mouth. Let me take care of you, Riza.”

Slowly, she did as he asked, opening her mouth wide enough for him to slip the food into her mouth. She chewed slowly, humming softly and pretending to enjoy it. She could barely taste it. Roy frowned.

“Do you not like it?”

“It’s fine, Roy. Delicious.”

“You’re lying.”

“Please. I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it here.”

Roy’s brow furrowed. “What happened?”

“Please, let’s just eat, okay?” She forced a smile onto her face. “It’s good, really. Please. I’d like another bite?”

“Of course, dearest.” Roy cut her another bite, and this time she accepted the fork with no resistance. She chewed with more vigour, and even smiled a bit. Again, their little act repeated, and before long, Riza’s plate was cleared. Roy stroked her hair and pulled her against his side, letting her relax against him while he ate his own meal.

It was quiet for a while. They didn’t need words after all. They understood each other. All they needed was the other’s presence, and they felt safe. She let his touch soothe her, distracting her from the terrible events that had occured barely twenty minutes prior. When Roy finished, he stood and helped Riza up. Roy set some bills on the table before they walked out the door.

“Thank you,” Riza murmured. “I’m… sorry I knocked the glass over.”

“Don’t apologize,” he replied. “It was an accident. They happen all the time.”

“Still. I… I’m an embarrassment. People… They don’t think I’m good enough for you.”

“Oh Riza… I’m so sorry. That should never have happened. No matter what they said… You’re more than enough for me. You’re perfect, Riza. I love you.”

Above them, the clock chimed. Riza counted each one. “It’s getting late… We should be getting home.”

“Are you sure? We could go to a dance hall… Or perhaps get dessert somewhere?”

“I… I’m tired. And you need… to be packing. You leave soon, don’t you?”

“I have a few days still.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Still… Let’s get you home. I don’t want to exhaust you.”

Riza nodded, letting his arms wrap around her. They made their way back through the streets of Central, back to Madame Christmas’ home. Roy chattered as they walked, and Riza listened, enjoying the sound of his voice.

“Go get changed. I’ll be up shortly, alright?”

“Of course, Roy,” Riza murmured, stepping up onto her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek. “I’ll wait up for you.”

“I won’t be long,” he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Go on.”

She walked up the stairs, and smiled softly. No matter what happened, she had Roy by her side. He would support her no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	18. A Day Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza spend the day after their date alone, with no interruptions.

Riza was just curling up in the bed when Roy entered. She smiled up at him, and watched as he changed out of his day clothes. She let her gaze move to his bare chest and hummed. Roy chuckled.

“Were you waiting up for me darling?”

“I was just starting to fall asleep when you came in.”

“I didn’t mean to keep you up. You could have gone to bed without me.”

“But I wanted to wait for you. I want you to hold me?”

“I’ll be right there,” he replied, now stripped to his boxers. He climbed into bed with her, pulling her firmly against his chest. She could feel his muscles against her back.

“Thank you,” she murmured, letting herself be enveloped by his warmth.

“Always, Riza.” She felt his lips on the back of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Roy.”

***

Soft sunlight streamed into the room. Riza blinked herself awake. The bed felt cold. She pushed herself up, looking around the room.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Her eyes found Roy’s seated frame. “Breakfast?”

Riza nodded, standing and padding across the bedroom. “Have you been awake long?” she asked softly, sliding into the other seat at the table. She let her hand move to rest on his.

“Just a little while. Long enough to help Auntie make breakfast for us.”

She looked at the table, finally smelling the delicious eggs. Omelettes. Something familiar. “It smells amazing,” she replied.

“I hope you enjoy. And I hope you didn’t have any plans for the day.”

“Why would… Why would I have plans?”

“I’m not sure what my sisters have told you. Perhaps they set something up?”

“No. There’s nothing going on today.”

“Wonderful,” Roy smiled. “Go on. Eat, Riza.”

She picked up her fork and bega to eat. The omelettes were light and fluffy, full of cheese and ham. She hummed softly, enjoying the play of flavors in her mouth. This was so much nicer than the plain scrambled eggs she used to make at home. Across from her, she watched as Roy began to eat his own breakfast. It was quiet for a time as they both slowly ate their food.

When they finished, Roy stood, helping Riza up. “I wanted to spend the day with you. Just us, here. No other distractions. Alone.”

“O-oh?” Riza could feel her legs go wobbly as Roy pulled her flush against him. His voice was deep and husky, and she couldn’t deny the want she felt for him as well.

“Let me love you, Riza? Let me show you just how much you mean to me?”

“O-okay.”

Roy nodded, smiling at her as he scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. “I already told Auntie not to disturb us. It’s just us today, alright?”

“Absolutely,” she replied. She fell back against the plush bed, Roy climbing over her. He kissed her deeply, over and over again. Riza responded in kind, her arms going to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

“You’re lovely, Riza. So beautiful.” He pressed his lips along her neck and jaw, making her shiver in delight. “I never want to leave you.”

“I know,” she replied, her voice soft. “I don’t want you to go either.”

“Then let’s pretend, just for today, that I don’t have to leave in two days. That the war isn’t going to take me away. Can we do that?”

“Of course. Always.”

He pulled back, sitting up on his heels. Riza followed him, not wanting to break their closeness. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“May I?” he asked softly, letting his hand fall to the hem of her nightgown.

“Yes,” Riza breathed, pulling away just long enough for Roy to divest her of the fabric.

“Beautiful,” he repeated, moving his head down to nestle between her breasts. His hands ran over her arms, caressing her. Riza gasped, her body trembling in pleasure.

“R-roy…”

“Do you trust me, Riza?”

“Always,” she replied.

“Lay down for me,” he murmured. Riza nodded, letting him guide her down against the sheets. Her face was resting on the pillows. His hands moved down over her bare skin, stroking it gently. He followed his fingertips with his lips. Each touch made her gasp and squirm.

“It’s still amazing,” Roy murmured, his fingers tracing the outline of the tattoo.

“I don’t… I don’t think it’s all that interesting,” she replied, her body tensing slightly. She didn’t want to think about it, about her father’s cruel artwork maring her skin.

“Perhaps you wouldn’t. The Alchemical formulas written here…” he pressed his lips to the top of the design, between her shoulder blades, and Riza flinched slightly.

“Did… Did I… Tell you? How… How I got it? Why he… put it there?”

“No, you didn’t. I’m sure… I’m sure your father had his reasons but… Tell me?”

She hesitated for a moment, turning her head away from him. “I… I asked father to teach me Alchemy once, when I was very little.”

“Oh?”

“I… was five or six… Right after mother died.”

“And what did he say?”

“He… hit me, and told me I should never speak of such nonsense again.” She felt him flinch next to her. She didn’t like thinking about it any more than he did. They laid next to each other, silent for a few moments. Roy shifted slightly.

“And the tattoo?” He was laying on his side next to her now, his fingers lazily tracing over the intricately inked pattern.

“I was sixteen, just a few years ago. I tried again, told him I wanted to learn Alchemy.” She flinched softly, remembering the day. Her father had gone silent and stared at her. She could feel her heart racing beneath her skin, knew that Roy must be able to feel it too. She was rigid next to him. Her eyes grew unfocused as she panicked.

“Shh… Shh… I’m here, I’m here…”

“He grabbed my arm a-and he pulled me to his study. I don’t… remember much about the a-actual tattooing process. It took… a long time, and it hurt…”

His hands soothed her skin. “I’m sorry Riza. So sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to bring up unhappy memories.” He helped her roll over so they were laying facing each other. “I’ll never hurt you like that. I promise. My hands will never harm you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Roy.”

He kissed her again. “That’s my girl. So good for me.”

“I’m still… Sorry. It’s… unsightly. I hate it. I don’t know why you don’t hate it either. It’s… a blemish.”

“Riza, darling… I love every inch of you. It doesn’t matter.”

“You don’t have to lie to me…”

“I’m not lying.” He pulled her face to his, and kissed her. “I love you.” His lips moved to her nose, pressing a kiss there. “I love you.” Her cheek. “I love you.” Her forehead. “I love you,” he said, kissing her once more. “Do you believe me? It doesn’t matter.”

She turned her head away, shy. “I… I love you too,” she murmured quietly. “I didn’t mean to… Upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me, Riza. You couldn’t ever upset me. I love you, remember?” He pulled her back, stroking her face. “I will always love you.”

“I don’t want you to go,” she murmured, letting his hands caress her again. “I don’t want to let go of you.”

“You’ll never have to,” he replied. He let his hand roam down her back, stroking the gentle curve of her ass. Riza shivered slightly. Roy’s touch was intoxicating. “Let me love you, Riza? Let me please you?”

“Yes,” she replied, nodding. She lifted her hips long enough for Roy to divest her of the panties. He tossed the silky fabric to the floor, letting his hand slide between her legs. Riza whined softly.

“You’re still so wet for me,” he murmured. “Such a good girl…”

“R-roy… Please…”

“What do you need, Riza? Tell me.”

“I… I need … you. Roy, Please…”

“Alright,” he agreed, leaning in close to kiss her cheek. He sat up, shifting lower on the bed. She felt his fingers between her legs, stroking ever so gently. She whined softly.

“D-don’t tease me,” she begged. “I-I need you…”

“Patience, Riza. We have all day, after all.” Slowly, he worked a finger into her, and she moaned, spreading her legs a little wider. “You like that, don’t you?”

She nodded, wiggling her hips slightly. Roy slowly moved his finger, and Riza moaned and mewled, singing for him as he expertly teased her. After what seemed like forever, he worked another into her, and Riza moaned louder. His touch was fantastic, and made her feel amazing. She whined as Roy continued his sensual assault on her. Above her, she could feel his lips pressing against her shoulders. His presence was overwhelming. Her eyes fell closed, focusing solely on the sensations of pleasure Roy was encouraging in her. It took only moments for her to fall off the peak of her pleasure, the orgasm washing over her.

When her eyes reopened, Roy was laying next to her, his fingers disappearing into his mouth. Riza stared, mouth agape. “You’re sweet, Riza,” he said in response to her face. “Delicious, even.”

Riza felt her cheeks pinkening. “R-roy…” She couldn’t speak. She was stunned. How could he do something so  _ lewd _ ?

“Yes?”

“Y-you… It’s… that…”

He chuckled. “I love the way you taste. In fact…” He pulled away, flipping her over and spreading her legs. She felt his tongue against her, and mewled at the instant pleasure that coursed through her. She could feel herself tensing again almost immediately. Slowly, she reached down, and tugged at Roy’s hair, pulling him back.

“What is it?”

“You haven’t… I want to make you feel good too.”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that, love. Let me focus on you, please?”

“N-no, I… I want to make you feel good too.”

Roy pondered for a moment, staring up at her. “Alright then. I have an idea.”

Riza stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Instead, Roy shifted, leaning back against the head of the bed. “What are you doing?” she asked, watching as he removed his sleep pants and boxers, baring his lower half. When he was done, he moved down the bed so he was flat on his back.

“Come here, Riza.”

She shifted moving to press her chest against his. Her head rested on his still clothed chest, and she could feel him pressing against her abdomen. She started to shift down, but Roy’s hands wrapped around her hips.

“What?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

“Do you trust me, Riza?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And you want to make me feel good?”

“Yes!”

“Then we need to shift just a bit.”

“What?”

“I’ll show you.” He pushed her down a bit more, so her face was level with his cock. “Now… Swing your legs up this way, okay?” Riza did as instructed, though she was confused.

“What’s the point of this?” she asked.

“We can… pleasure each other this way. If you’re uncomfortable…”

“N-no! I can do it!” She stared at him, and licked her lips.

“Just do what you’re comfortable with, alright? If it gets to be too much, you can always stop.”

Riza nodded, and then slowly leaned down, letting her tongue poke out to lap at the tip. She took a breath with her nose, and then slowly sank down, wrapping her mouth around the head of it. She sucked softly, humming around him. She let her head bob a few times and then suddenly gasped around him as she felt his tongue against her. She slowed as she enjoyed the sensation. She blinked after a moment, and began to suck on him again, humming around his cock.

She whined as Roy sat up slightly, his hands finding purchase on her hips. As soon as his tongue was buried inside her, she groaned, dropping her head back down, and sucking harder on his cock. Roy moaned against her, the vibrations making her moan against him. She sank deeper still, her eyes glazing over in pleasure. She let her head drop again, sucking and enjoying the feeling of having him inside her.

She was so distracted by what Roy was doing to her that she didn’t even realize how she was making him feel. Her eyes flashed open when she felt the hot liquid begin to fill her mouth. She was all but trapped with Roy’s hands holding her firm, and she didn’t want to pull away. She swallowed it, continuing to nurse his cock until he was done. She pulled back, and nearly as soon as she did, Roy’s tongue drove her over the edge. She collapsed against him, moaning in pleasure. She enjoyed the aftershocks as Roy pulled back. He pulled her up, stroking her hair and letting her rest on him.

“I-I’m so sorry, Riza. I didn’t even… I should have w-warned you… Oh you must hate me…” he groaned, covering his face with a hand.

“What do you mean? That was… fantastic,” she replied, her eyes blinking slowly, her whole body relaxed against him.

“I… You shouldn’t have had to sw-swallow without me warning you… It’s only the second time you’ve…”

“It’s fine, Roy. I don’t… I don’t mind. Really.” She snuggled up to him. “You don’t taste half-bad yourself.” She snuggled closer, her eyes falling shut. Roy stroked her hair.

“Do you need a short rest?”

“Maybe,” she replied. “I’m… It feels nice.”

“Go ahead. I won’t leave. And when you wake up… We’ll see if there’s something else you want to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	19. After-Dinner Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza continue their day alone after dinner.

Riza giggled as she fell back onto the sheets, Roy following close behind. She was breathless with exhilaration. She and Roy had spent the morning together in bed, and after a quick, light lunch, they had returned. Dinner with his sisters had been an interesting affair. Riza had done her best to make herself presentable after the day’s adventures, and Roy had done his best to keep his hands off of her while they ate. However, Vanessa had asked very unsubtly if they had been “enjoying themselves” during the day. Riza had choked on her water, and as soon as they were done eating, Roy had hauled her back to their room, much to the amusement of Madame Christmas’ girls.

And now, Riza was busy laughing with Roy, her eyes bright. She was ecstatic. Her body was full of mirth. She felt  _ free _ .

“Well, that was an adventure,” Roy remarked, a smile on his face. “I love my sisters to death, but they don’t know when to stop.”

“I don’t mind,” she replied, shifting so her head was pillowed on his chest. “What does it matter what they think we do?”

“Well, I don’t want you uncomfortable,” he murmured into her hair.

“We  _ are _ married. It’s only expected that we should be performing our marital obligations.”

Roy groaned, pulling back. “You make it sound so  _ clinical _ , Riza.”

“Then how should I say it?”

“Say we… spent the day making love. Say we were caught in the throes of passion. Anything but ‘performing our marital obligations.’”

“The throes of passion… I like that,” she murmured, glancing up at him.

“I’m glad. You can say that one then.”

Riza hummed, letting her hand run down Roy’s clothed chest. It was peaceful. She hummed softly as Roy stroked her hair.

“Roy…? What happens when you come back?”

“Hmm?”

“Well… Will we stay in Central? Move to a different city? What about… a family? Our future… What do you see for us?”

“Well, for starters, I think we should talk about what you want.”

“What I want?”

“Yes. Surely you have some idea.”

“I’ve… never thought about it,” she replied, her voice soft. She’d grown up alone, with a father who only cared about her as property, an object that he could use or trade. A family of her own was… unthinkable to her.

“Well, do you want a big family or a small family?”

“Whatever you want is fine,” she murmured.

“I grew up in a big family. It’d be nice to have that again, especially with you.”

“Then we can have a big family,” she said. “And… a dog? You mentioned it yesterday.”

“So I did. We can certainly look into that when I get back.”

“I’d like that. A big family, a dog, and a nice house. Not like my father’s. A house where we can be happy. With plenty of room for children a-and for us.”

“What was wrong with your family home?”

“It was too big and too… empty, after my mother died.”

“Well, we’ll definitely need a big house if we have a big family, but it won’t be empty like your home was. It will be full of life.”

“I’d like that.”

“That’s good,” Roy murmured. “It’ll be wonderful to have a family. Our family.”

“I think so too.”

Roy’s hand wandered along her side, his touch light. She could barely feel the pressure.

“Riza…”

“Y-yes?”

“I want to make love to you again,” he murmured.

“O-oh…” She let out a shaky breath.

“May I?”

Riza could only nod, her throat dry. Roy had a way of overwhelming her with just his presence. She let him sit up, following him only moments later. His hands found the hem of the sundress she’d worn to dinner, and quickly stripped her of it.

Riza could feel her pulse quicken as Roy stared at her. For a moment, she almost brought her hands up to her chest, but then Roy was there, kissing her passionately. She let her hands move to twine in his hair, pulling him closer.

He groaned into the kiss, before moving to kiss along her jaw and neck. She whined softly, his touch sending electricity pulsing through her body. And then Roy was pulling away, leaving her bereft of his touch.

She whined softly, almost reaching out for him, to stop up from being so far away, even as he was disrobing. She watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, moving quickly to his belt and pants. It took only moments for him to be as bare as she was.

She pulled him close in at that point, her hands gripping his arms. He smiled, letting her explore his body. She hummed as she traced the lines of him, letting her lips brush against his cheeks and lips. Roy’s hand cupped her cheek.

“You’re such a good girl, Riza,” he murmured, stroking her face gently. “Do you trust me to make you feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” He pulled away again, and Riza’s head followed his movements. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he moved behind her. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trust me,” he murmured, running his hands over her back. “I just want to try something.”

“But why are you behind me?”

“Just relax, Riza.” She felt the hands on her back pushing her forward slightly. She relaxed and let him move her as he wanted, until she was supporting herself on her hands and knees. She made another curious sound as Roy’s hands began to run over her hips. She whined softly as a hand dipped between her legs.

“R-roy,” she whimpered softly, her hips rocking back against his touch. He chuckled, still just stroking her softly.

“It’s okay, darling. I’m right here. Just relax, okay? Just relax…”

Slowly, she untensed, and Roy hummed in approval. It wasn’t long before she was melting under his touch.

“P-please…” she begged. He was  _ teasing _ her.

“Please what?”

“R-roy, you’re… teasing. I  _ n-need _ you!”

“Oh you do?” She whined in response, and he chuckled. He pulled his hand away, and moved to kneel directly behind her. She felt him press himself against her, and moaned softly.

She heard him shift, and then felt him press in. She moaned louder as he slowly sheathed himself. This was different. He felt  _ deeper _ inside her, more intimate. He’d never felt so close to her before, and every inch he gave her sparkled with new pleasure within the secret places he now touched. Above her, Roy was groaning softly. She felt his head fall down against her shoulders, his lips pressing against her skin.

They stayed like that, their bodies suspended in the moment. Then Roy began to move, his hands going to rest on her hips, holding her still. She whined and gasped with each movement.

She could hear Roy’s pleasured sounds echoing in her ears. He was moving slowly, and they were relishing the connection of the two of them. She couldn’t help it, and turned her head over her shoulder to watch him.

“So good, Riza… So g-good for me,” he groaned into her shoulder. She whimpered as he gripped her tighter, holding her close.

“R-roy…” she breathed, beginning to feel the familiar pressure of pleasure.

“I know,” he murmured. “Do you want me to help you?”

“P-please… P-please…”

One of his hands slid down her hips to come rest on her stomach for a moment. When Riza whined again, he moved his hand lower, his thumb slowly rubbing against the little nub nestled there. She moaned, a shudder running through her. Roy repeated the motion again and again, pushing Riza ever closer to her breaking point.

“Go on, Riza. Cum for me, please. I want to make you feel so good,” he murmured, his voice right in her ear. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to overwhelm both of them. Roy’s hand returned to her hip, holding her immobile as he slammed into her. Riza couldn’t do anything but moan as Roy sought his own pleasure. She felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. She whined, enjoying the slight jolt of pain from the rough action.

Slowly, they came down from the high of pleasure. Roy pulled out and gently laid Riza on the bed, leaving just long enough to get a damp cloth. He cleaned them both up, and then laid next to Riza. She curled into him as soon as he was there. Gently, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and pulling his quilt up to her shoulders.

“Thank you,” he murmured, letting his lips press against her head. “I love you, Riza.”

“I love you too.”

“Get some rest darling. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Riza nodded, closing her eyes and pressed herself deeper into his body. They had each other for tonight. For a few hours, the world was just them. Beyond, Roy’s departure to Ishval loomed, but for tonight, they could pretend it wasn’t real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	20. Tearful Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza sees Roy off at the train station.

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Every day, Roy seemed to be more and more distracted by packing and preparing. Riza did her best to keep his spirits up and the mood light, but there was a cloud hanging over Roy. No matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to banish it. Roy seemed to notice and came to sit by her.

“It’s going to be okay, Riza.”

“I don’t… I don’t want you to go.”

He pulled her close, and she let her head rest on his chest. She let his heartbeat soothe her. His hand stroked her hair gently, trying to relax her.

“We’ll be fine. I won’t be gone long. I’ll even write you a letter every day if I can.”

“All I want is for you to come home safely. I don’t… need letters. I just need you. I need you to come back safe.”

“I know. I’ll come home to you. I promise.”

She nodded, but she heard his heartbeat increase. He was just as nervous as she was.

***

The train station was full of soldiers shipping out. Riza stayed close between Roy and his aunt, or at least as close as she could given the crowds. The shrill whistle of the engine cut through the sounds of chatter.

“I have to go,” Roy murmured, his voice barely audible above the noise.

“Don’t. Stay with me? Please?”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I’ll be home before you know it, Riza. Auntie will take care of you.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know. I know.”

The whistle blew again.

“Stay,” she begged.

“I have to go. I’ll be home soon.” He kissed her again, a true kiss this time. “Be brave for me?”

Riza bit her lip, but nodded in assent. She could be brave. She  _ had _ to be brave. Roy smiled, and then turned, squaring his shoulders and walking toward the train.

Chris Mustang set a comforting hand on Riza’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay,” the older woman said, her voice gruff.

“I know,” Riza replied, her own voice choked with unshed tears. “I just can’t help… worrying.”

They stood in silence as the train slowly pulled away, the only two not cheering on husbands and sons. When the train was gone, the crowds began to thin, but Riza stayed where she was, glued to the floor.

“C’mon. We oughta get you home. Royboy’ll have my head if I leave you alone out here. Especially with it starting to get colder.”

Riza nodded, letting herself be walked out of the train station. Roy had said he wouldn’t be gone long. She could make it through without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> The next chapter or two are going to be in a somewhat different style, so I hope you all are excited for them!


	21. Letters From Ishval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza cherishes each letter she receives from her husband while he's off fighting, and gets some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month, but this chapter posed a challenge to write. I do apologize for the wait, and I hope you've all been enjoying my Fictober pieces in the place of this one. Enjoy!

Two weeks after Roy left, Riza got a letter in the mail. Her hands were trembling as she opened it. Her heart only slowed as soon as she saw Roy’s messy scrawl. He was alive still.

 

_April 30_

 

_My dearest Riza,_

_It has been barely a week since I left you, but it feels like forever. I hope you are well, and I pray this letter reaches you quickly. The desert is cold at night. I desperately wish to be back at your side. Hopefully we won’t be separated for long. I love you dearly and I can’t wait to come home to you. Please be strong for me. I’ll be back as soon as I can._

_Yours, eternally,_

_Roy_

 

It was a short letter, but it let her know he was okay. She held it close to her heart. As soon as she could feel her legs again, she walked to the desk. Her hand was still trembling as she picked up the pen and began to write a reply.

***

_May 23_

 

_My dearest Riza,_

_How good it was to hear from you. Your letter brightened my day. I’ve spent many lonesome nights here in this hellish desert.I wish I was back with you already. I can’t wait to come home. There’s talk of me being stationed in the East after the war ends. Perhaps we could make a home there, a family. I wish I could write you more often, and I wish I could say more in my letters. Even though I’m a Major, there are things I can’t say, and supplies are incredibly limited._

_All my love,_

_Roy_

 

She poured over the words, a soft smile on his face. Her Roy was a strong man. He’d be fine. He had to be.

“Auntie Christmas?” Riza called, already starting toward the stairs.

“What is it, Riza, honey?”

“Would it be possible… Well, perhaps we could… Have my picture taken? To send to Roy with our next letters?”

Roy’s aunt nodded, and Riza smiled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, darling. Roy will love it.”

“Thank you, Auntie.”

***

_June 24_

_My darling Riza,_

_Your portrait brightens my days. Your beautiful face is a comfort to me when the war gets overwhelming. Maes keeps showing me pictures of his fiancee, but compared to you, she’s fairly plain. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. Ishval is an unforgiving place. Soon, I’ll be home and I’ll have you back in my arms. For now, your picture will be my comfort._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Roy_

 

Riza reread the letter as she curled up in bed, Roy’s pillow under her head. It still smelled like him, and she could pretend that he was there, comforting her. She had thrown up again that morning. It had been nearly a week now that she’d been sick.

“Riza, c’mon. At least come have some toast.”

“I’m not feeling well. I’ll come down later.”

“Honey… How long has this been going on?”

Riza sighed. She knew that Vanessa meant well, but she was tired of Roy’s sisters constantly hounding her. She was just sick. It happened. “I-it’s just been a week. But I’m fine. It’s just a cold or the flu. Really, don’t worry about me. I’m sure I’ll feel just fine later.”

“A week? Riza… Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”

“Pregnant? How could I be pregnant?”

Vanessa turned the lock and stepped into the bedroom. She sat next to Riza. “Honey… You’re married. You and Roy have… had sex, haven’t you?”

“But that doesn’t mean anything! I _can’t_ be pregnant!”

“Riza… That’s exactly how you get pregnant. I think we should talk with Madame Christmas, see if we can’t get you to a doctor.”

“I-I’m not pregnant, I can’t be,” Riza replied softly, even as Vanessa coaxed her up from her curled up position.

“Well, we’ll let the doctor decide that, yeah?”

***

_July 24_

 

_My sweet Riza,_

_How much I want to be home with you. Things are going as well as they can be. We’ve been busy fighting, and it hasn’t left me much time to write you. I met a wonderful young soldier, still a cadet in the academy. He saved my life during a nasty fight. I hope you’ll get to meet him when all this is done. He said he lives in the East. He’s got a wife too, about your age, and a little girl he’s looking forward to going home to. I can’t wait until we have a family of our own. I hope you’re doing well. Give my aunt and sisters my love._

_Yours, forever,_

_Roy_

 

“He’s thinking about a family,” Riza murmured. She hated sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. She was most definitely pregnant, and she often had to see the doctor. She knew they were for the baby's health, knew that they were important, but it didn’t make the necessary check ups any easier, though. She’d never been to a doctor before the first visit, and being told that she’d have to go at least once a month until the baby was born wasn’t the kind of thing she’d wanted to hear.

“Well, that’ll be a nice surprise for him when he gets home, won’t it?”

“I can’t… What if he hates me for not telling him? Wh-what if he doesn’t make it home?”

“He’ll make it home, Riza. Royboy’s a fighter. He won’t give up, especially not when he has someone like you he’s trying to come home to.” Madame Christmas hugged Riza, trying to calm the girl.

“I just… I don’t know what to say. What’s going to happen… He’s going to hate me.”

“No he isn’t. Just calm down, and take care of yourself. It’s only a few more months.”

“I-I know.”

“Riza Mustang? Doctor Lawrence will see you now.”

***

_August 29_

 

_My sweet Riza,_

_I hope you are still well. I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to write you. Things are heating up and I’ve had so little time to do anything but fight and sleep and eat. I can’t wait to see you. They said we’ll be heading home soon, that the fighting is almost done. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I can’t wait to have you back in my arms. I feel this may be my last letter, if I stay as busy as I am._

_I love you, and hope to see your beautiful face again soon. Until I return, I remain as always, yours._

_Roy_

 

Riza held the paper close. His last letter… But he said he’d be home soon. She could make it a little while longer without him. She looked down at her stomach, just barely beginning to show. She couldn’t be weak now.

“I just hope he’ll be happy when he comes home. I can’t wait for us to meet you,” she murmured, running her hands over the little bulge. “After all… You’re a part of us. Our little one.”

She stood and walked slowly to the bed, laying down with Roy’s pillow again. She missed him, and without his letters, short as they were, she would struggle without them. She closed her eyes and tried to think of how it felt to have his arms wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	22. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months apart, Riza and Roy are reunited.

Riza could feel the weight of every step as she walked through the crowded train station. Vanessa kept an arm around her shoulder, and the two of them followed Chris Mustang as she wove a path through the crowd.

“What if he… What if he hates me?” Riza asked softly, a hand resting on the top of her bump. Now that Roy was coming home, the nerves were beginning to set in. He was going to hate her. She should have told him in her letters. Vanessa’s hand rubbed her shoulder gently.

“Why would he hate you? You’re having a baby.  _ His _ baby. And I’ve seen the way he looked at you before he left. He loves you.”

“But I’m not… pretty. I’m  _ fat  _ and I can barely walk and he’ll  _ hate _ me!”

“Riza…” Vanessa murmured, her voice full of kindness and sympathy. “You’re the best thing in his life. He’ll be so excited to see you.”

Riza was still hesitant as she let Auntie Chris help her onto the train. Vanessa smiled. “Have fun out East! Tell me what it’s like!” she called, waving.

“A-are you not coming?” Riza asked. Vanessa shook her head.

“Someone’s gotta look after things while Madame Christmas is away. Besides, you’ve got a husband to think about. You’ll be fine.”

Riza was quiet as Madame Christmas walked down the train car. They passed through several cars before they found one labeled “Women.” Riza couldn’t help her sigh. Living with Roy and his aunt had helped Riza forget the ways of the world. Madame Christmas was a strong and independent woman, and she had done right by Roy. Riza hoped she wouldn’t disappoint.

“C’mere, Riza. Sit down. It’s not good for the baby for you to be on your feet.”

Riza nodded, sitting next to Roy’s aunt. They watched as the car filled up with other young women and mothers. Riza moved slightly closer to Roy’s aunt, doing her best not to be overwhelmed by all the people. It hadn’t been nearly as crowded when she’d travelled with Roy. Though perhaps that had been due to where they were sitting. The “Couples” car seemed to be more sparsely populated in general.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Riza and Madame Christmas both looked up into the face of a woman not much older than Riza. Her hair was a soft blonde color, her eyes a brilliant green. She was leaning slightly over the side of the bench with Riza, a kind smile on her face.

“Go ahead,” Madame Christmas said before Riza could respond. The girl sat gently. Riza shrank down as much as her ballooned stomach would allow.

“I’m Gracia. Gracia Ainsley.”

“Christine Mustang. This is my daughter-in-law, Riza.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gracia replied. Riza smiled slightly.

“What’s bringing you East?” Riza asked, hoping that if they made enough conversation, the stranger would leave and find somewhere else to sit.

“Oh, I’m going to meet my husband. Well, future husband. He’s been off fighting in Isvhal and we haven’t actually met. But I’ve been writing to him for months now. My father’s idea, you see. It’s going to be so nice to meet him…”

“I hope you two are happy together,” Riza murmured, looking down at the floor of the train.

“Are you going to greet your husband as well? I would assume so, since you’re travelling back here instead of in the couples car,” Gracia asked conversationally.

“I… Yes. He’s a good man. Roy Mustang. He’s an Alchemist,” Riza replied softly, resting her hands on her baby bump.

“Oh! Roy Mustang is the name of my Maesie-daisy’s friend. Do you know him?”

“Maesie-daisy?”

“Maes. Maes Hughes. He’s a Captain you know.”

Riza nodded. “He’s… A good friend of Roy’s. I--”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I just am so excited. And if you’re Roy’s wife, I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot of you around. Maes enjoys Roy’s company and you know how those men are.”

Riza nodded, still avoiding the other woman’s eyes. Aunt Chris seemed to pick up on Riza’s distress. “Miss Gracia, would you mind giving us a bit of alone time? The baby seems to be weighing heavily on Riza, and I know the travel is going to be a struggle.”

“Oh, of course! I’m so sorry,” Gracia replied. She smiled once more at Riza. “I hope you feel better, Riza. Maybe we’ll see you around sometime?”

“M-maybe,” Riza replied, her voice weak. Gracia smiled softly and then moved further down the train car to find another seat. Riza let out a shaky breath, and Aunt Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Riza. Just relax. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. Just relax and close your eyes. It’ll be a while.”

Riza nodded, leaning her head on Aunt Chris’ shoulder, her eyes falling shut. She could focus on keeping herself calm until she saw Roy again. He’d be home and they could figure out… what they would do about the child and their future.

***

The train ride was a blur. Riza spent half the time unconscious, and when she woke, all she saw was the green of countryside whizzing past the windows. A few times, Aunt Chris tried to talk with her, but Riza was distractible, her focus less on the people around her, and more on what she was going to say to Roy.

It seemed like only hours that they were on the train, though Riza knew it had been days. She could feel her nerves beginning to grow as their journey came to the end. All too soon, they were stopped. Outside the train, she could see the darkness of the East City Station. Her heart jumped to her throat.

“I-I can’t do it,” she murmured, only for Chris to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

“You’ve got this, honey. Roy loves you. Nothing is gonna change that. Not a baby, not the war. He’s gonna be so happy to see you.”

Chris helped Riza stand, and walked her to the door of the car. Out there was a crowd of soldiers eagerly waiting to reunite with their families. Riza hesitated as she watched young wives and husbands run to embrace each other. She looked around, watching reunions. One in particular caught her eye -- a young woman with curly black hair and a toddler cradled over a very pregnant belly was waddling toward a young blond soldier. He was limping, tiredly toward her, a grin on his face. They embraced, kissing passionately. Riza smiled at them. And then there was a blur of movement from behind her.

“Maes! Maes!” Gracia went sprinting through the crowds, throwing her arms around Maes’ neck. Riza glanced behind Maes, and saw the face she’d been missing for nearly half a year. Roy looked so tired, so exhausted.

Their eyes met across the crowded station, and everything seemed to stop. Roy walked over to her, navigating through the crowd until he was standing right in front of her.

“Riza,” he murmured, cupping her face and pulling her close for a kiss. She leaned into it as best she could, and Roy seemed to notice. He pulled back and glanced down, his eyes going wide.

“Welcome home,” Riza murmured. “I…”

“You’re pregnant.”

She nodded. “I… I was going to tell you but I couldn’t… find the words.”

“It’s okay,” he replied gently. “I’ve missed you. And… This is the best surprise I could come home to.” He pulled her close again, embracing her tightly. “I’m home. I’m…  I'm home… With my wife and a baby… A baby to grow stronger in our new house…”

“House?”

Roy nodded. “We’re staying here. They’ve given me a promotion and they want me to stay here. So… We have a house. And I have a job and a family and it’s gonna be perfect.”

Riza smiled at her husband. A family, a house… It was everything she had ever dreamed of. She leaned into Roy again, her future settling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	23. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza move into their new home.

Riza looked out the window of the taxi, admiring the practically-palatial house Roy was gesturing at. “What do you think, Riza?”

“What do you mean, what do I think?”

“Well… I thought you’d like this one. It’s nothing too fancy… but it’s got a nice yard, and plenty of bedrooms. A nice big family…”

“What do you mean, you thought I’d like it? Roy, I’m confused. Isn’t there military housing we’d be moving into?” Never in her wildest dreams had Riza imagined they’d be living in what was practically a mansion. “It’s… so big. We don’t have that many children and our family… it’d have to be so big to fill that house.”

“Well, we’re not going to only have one little baby, are we? Besides, it’ll be nice to have the extra room. What if my aunt and sisters want to visit, or your father? It’d be nice to have them close by, instead of in a hotel. So?”

Riza thought for a few moments. “I… guess I can at least look at it. It’s just… big.”

Roy grinned. “It’s honestly one of the smaller options, Riza… And it’s already furnished. Well… somewhat furnished. There aren’t any baby things. We’ll have to fix that.”

Riza nodded, still distracted by the size of the house. It was at least as big as Hawkeye Manor, maybe even bigger. Roy stepped from the taxi, holding a hand out to Riza in order to walk her to the door. She clutched his arm as she waddled, still overwhelmed by the large building. To think, this could be their house!

Roy opened the door, letting Riza cross the threshold. “It’s… lovely,” she murmured, glancing around the entrance hall. Roy followed behind her, keeping his arm gently on her waist. The walls of the entrance were covered in a beautiful dark wood. Riza walked around the room, letting Roy talk about the house and all the details about it. Riza could barely hear his words, focused on how beautiful it was.

“So what do you think?”

Riza was quiet for a moment, considering. If she said yes, this would be their home, and she could see a future for the two -- no, three, of them here. She let a hand go to rest on her bump, and looked up at Roy. “Yes. Yes, I love it.” She stood up a little straighter, pressing her lips to his cheek. He grinned and turned, sealing her lips in a kiss.

“Wonderful. I’ll let them know. And I’m sure Auntie will send our things as soon as she gets back to Central.”

Riza nodded. “It’s beautiful. I would love to make this a home with you.”

Roy kissed her once more. “Let’s go get settled, hmm?”

Riza nodded, and they began to walk up the stairs, Roy supporting her carefully.

***

Riza relaxed with her head against the headboard. Roy was busy cooing at her stomach, stroking it gently. Riza smiled softly as she stroked his hair, listening to him babble to the baby. He was so kind and good. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

“And you’re such a good baby, aren’t you? You don’t make your mama complain at all.”

“Roy… You  _ do _ know the baby probably can’t hear you, right?”

“Oh, of course he can hear me. Why wouldn’t he be able to?”

“How do you know it’s a he? What makes you so certain?”

Roy chuckled. “What makes you so sure he’s not?”

Riza hummed softly. “I would think, if it was a boy, he’d be more active. He hardly kicks, and he’s a perfectly good little gentleman.”

“Of course he is. He’s got you and me and Auntie as role models.” Roy pressed his lips gently to Riza’s stomach. “A perfectly little baby, just for us.”

Riza stroked his hair again. “Oh, Roy. We… need to find me a doctor. Someone who can take care of me.” When Roy looked up at her, concern etched on his face, Riza was quick to reassure him. “Nothing is wrong! I promise. But… There are doctors who take care of pregnant women, and since we’re not… since we’re staying here, we’ll need to find someone new. If I had known, I would have talked with Doctor Lawrence about finding me someone here.”

“Alright. I’ll look into that, first thing in the morning.”

Riza nodded again, letting her hand fall to the sheets. Roy turned back to her belly, continuing to talk to the baby. Riza grinned, content to let her eyes fall shut. It had been a long day, and hearing Roy’s voice again was soothing.

***

The soft sunlight streamed through the curtains, hitting Riza’s eyes and waking her. Next to her, she could feel Roy’s firm chest pressed against her back. He had an arm casually draped over her stomach. Riza hummed contentedly.

“Oh are you awake?” he murmured, and Riza turned her head to look at him. He was smiling at her. “You look so peaceful when you sleep… it’s absolutely lovely to see.”

“Have you been awake long?”

“Not really. Just a little while.” He pressed his lips gently to her cheek. “Do you want breakfast? I can run to the store and get some groceries.”

“I… not yet. Stay a little while longer?”

Roy pulled her close, holding her. “Of course, my darling.” He pressed his lips to the back of her head. “Is there anything specific you want for breakfast?”

“Whatever you choose is fine, Roy. But I don’t want to think about that right now. I just… want you to hold me. You’re finally home. We’re together again. It’s been… a very long time.”

“I know. I missed you every single day. I… it still feels like a dream, being here with you…” He pressed a few more kisses to the top of her head. “I’m glad you were safe in Central. I wouldn’t wish that hell on my worst enemy.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?” She shifted, moving so she was facing him. Her hand cupped his face, stroking gently. He caught it, holding it in place.

“No. What I faced there… You’re too good for that nightmare, Riza. I don’t want you to have to think about it. The war is over. We’re safe, and we’re together. That’s what matters.” He leaned in, kissing her chastely. “It’s all over now. We can focus on our future.”

“Absolutely,” she replied, a soft smile taking over her face. Roy leaned in and kissed her once more, and Riza was content to bask in the gentle morning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	24. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza begin to make their house a home, and begin to think of names for the baby.

For the next several days, everything seemed normal. Between the constant arrival of packages from Central, and their work on making their house a home, Roy and Riza had barely any time to talk. It was a week later when Maes and Gracia showed up, arriving to help set things up. Riza and Gracia took up residence in the parlor. Upstairs, there were grunts, laughter, and the occasional curse as Roy and Maes attempted to put together furniture in the baby’s room.

“So have you thought about what you’re going to name the baby?” Gracia asked. Riza stared down at her knitting, doing her best to make a blanket. She’d been working on it since she found out she was pregnant. It was slow going, and her skills were sorely lacking, but it was coming along.

“Well, it’s up to Roy, isn’t it? We haven’t really talked about it at all. We don’t even know if we’re having a boy or a girl…”

“Surely you have some thoughts? It’s not like  _ he’s _ the one doing the hard work…”

Riza was quiet for a moment. “I… I would have to talk with Roy about it. I don’t even know where I’d start or what I’d say. I… I didn’t grow up with many friends.”

“You just pick names you like. It’s simple, really. Maes and I have already started picking out names for our children.”

“But… But you’ve only just met! Y-you aren’t already--”

Gracia laughed, smiling brightly. “Oh goodness, no! No we only just had the ceremony and we… Well, it takes a little bit of time you know. Babies don’t happen right away.”

Riza nodded, glancing away. Both of their cheeks had gone pink. They lapsed into silence, Riza focusing on her knitting and Gracia mimicking her. They were still sitting like that when Roy and Maes stomped down the stairs. Riza looked up, a smile coming to her as she saw Roy.

“What are you two ladies up to?” Maes asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Knitting, darling,” Gracia responded gently. “How goes the nursery? You two were up there for an awfully long time.”

“It’s coming along,” Roy replied, moving to sit next to Riza. She leaned into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sure it’s fantastic,” she murmured. “But you’ve been at it all day. Maybe you two should take a break.”

“Oh a break sounds fantastic!” Maes echoed. “We should all go out for dinner. There’s gotta be somewhere nearby that has good food. C’mon. Let’s go have some fun, explore the town!”

“I guess if it’s alright with Roy,” Riza murmured, still resting her head on his shoulder. “It might be nice, since we haven’t done anything since we got here…”

“Well then, let’s go!” Roy pressed his lips to Riza’s cheek. He helped her to stand, and the four of them walked out into the city. Riza stayed close to Roy, leaning on him heavily for support. It wasn’t that she couldn’t walk, but it was getting harder. Still, having Roy close was raising her spirits, especially after he had been gone for so long. He made her feel safe.

They settled on a little hole-in-the-wall establishment. It didn’t look like much, but the smells drifting through the door were intoxicating. Inside it was dimly lit, red paper lanterns hovering over the tables. It was a Xingese noodle shop, and Riza was immediately taken by it. A polite, older man came over to greet them. He was all smiles as he walked them to a table and fetched some menus.

Roy handed one to Riza and she looked over it, the potential flavors already making her mouth water. “It all sounds so good,” she murmured. “I don’t know what to choose.”

“Whatever you want, Riza. I want you happy.”

She nodded, pointing to noodles in broth with vegetables. Roy smiled, and when a waiter approached, he was quick to order for the two of them. Maes took the reins for Gracia, and then they waited while their food was cooked.

“You two really are such a good couple,” Maes remarked. “Look at how close you two are. It’s adorable.”

“Well, Riza’s just the perfect girl. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Roy smiled at her, and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Thanks for your help today, Maes. We mostly got the crib set up.”

“Yeah. We can come over again tomorrow if you need more help.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

Riza smiled softly, leaning against Roy’s shoulder while he and Maes talked. Gracia was also quiet, her hand resting gently on Maes’ arm. When the food arrived, Riza began to eat eagerly. Roy smiled, eating his own meal.

Dinner was quiet, and when it ended, Roy settled the bill. “See you tomorrow?” He asked as Maes and Gracia began to head for their own home. 

“Absolutely, Roy. Can’t get rid of me  _ that _ easily.”

“Alright,” Roy chuckled, raising a hand in farewell. Maes and Gracia walked in the opposite direction, leaving Roy and Riza to return home in the early twilight.

“That was nice,” Riza murmured, leaning heavily on Roy.

“I’m glad you liked it. I can’t expect you to be cooking every day. Not with the baby on the way.”

“Why not? It’s… It’s my job. I’m your wife. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“All I need is you to be here with me. After all, thinking about you was what got me through that war. Coming home to you is what kept me going.”

Riza hummed softly, looking at the streets as they walked. They were quiet as they watched the sky slowly darken. The street lights began to flicker on, lighting their path.

“You know, Maes and Gracia seem pretty happy with each other. What do you think?”

“They do seem perfectly matched.” Riza paused for a moment. “Roy… S-since we’re talking about Gracia…”

“Yes?”

“We were talking today, while you and Maes were working in the nursery and um… w-well… I-I want to talk about what we’re naming the baby.”

“Oh?”

Riza took a deep breath. “I-I’m the one doing all the hard work, a-after all. I should g-get a say. B-but only if you say so,” she added quickly, feeling her cheeks grow red. Her heart was racing.

She took a moment, glancing up at Roy through her bangs. He was studying her face. And then he began to laugh. “Of course you can have a say in what we name the baby. Do you have any names in mind?”

“I um… Well…”

“Well?”

Riza thought for a moment. “Well… I-I suppose… I-I like Thomas if it’s a boy, and Emmaline if it’s a girl.”

“Thomas… I like that too. Can I tell you what I think for a boy?”

“Of course, Roy.”

“Well… I would like… if it’s a boy, that is, if we’d name him James. Perhaps, would you consider… James Thomas?”

Riza nodded. “That sounds nice. I like that name, Roy.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Then James Thomas Mustang if it’s a boy. Where did you get Thomas from?”

“When I was very little, I was friends with a little boy in town. His name was Thomas. After my mother died, I wasn’t allowed to see him anymore. I’m… not even sure what’s happened to him. But he was nice to me. He didn’t… everyone else liked to make fun of me because of my father. But he didn’t. He treated me like anyone else.”

“He sounds like a good friend. What about Emmaline?”

Riza smiled softly. “She was my mother’s best friend and like an aunt to me. After my mother died, she’d come by to check on me a few times a week, bring us food and make sure that the house was staying clean. She’s fantastic. I… When I was about twelve, my father told her she couldn’t come visit anymore. But she took care of me.”

“She sounds like a wonderful woman. Perhaps if we go visit Tobha again, we can track her down.”

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

The rest of their walk home was quiet, the two of them enjoying the steadily darkening evening. They were both smiling as they made their way back to their new house. She felt safe again, his arm resting gently in the small of her back. Nothing could be more perfect.

***

It was the middle of the night. Riza could barely see, but her eyes had flashed open. She glanced around the room, heart racing as she tried to decipher what was wrong. The room seemed perfectly fine. Everything was in place.

A soft whimper from her left made her turn. Roy. She turned, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She’d never heard him make a sound like that, especially given the kind of man he was.

“N-no… I-I…” he spoke softly. Riza could barely hear it. He was shaking, his lips moving, forming words Riza couldn’t hear. This wasn’t like Roy at all. She wanted to help, wanted to fix it. She reached out gently, hoping her hand could soothe him, make the nightmare end.

_ Smack! _

Roy was sitting up, his hand hovering in the air, his eyes wide. Riza couldn’t breathe, her cheek stinging. She stared at him and he stared back. His eyes were wide, full of fear. Riza stared, her heart in her throat, waiting for him to snap out of it, for him to calm down. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. He had  _ promised  _ her.

“R-riza…” he breathed, staring between her and his raised palm. In a moment, Riza Mustang’s illusion of safety was shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	25. A Loyal Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza and Roy deal with the aftermath of his nightmare, and welcome a new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that Riza has a pretty bad panic attack at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> Also a huge shoutout to Pigeonfluff and LittleButFiery for making this chapter as good as it is. I couldn't do it without you two.

Time was frozen as they stared at each other. Roy reached out, his hand hesitant. “Riza… Let me--”

She pulled back slightly before he could touch her, her eyes wary. “I… I have to go to the restroom.” Her voice was quiet, eyes glued to the bedsheets. She was quick to escape, practically running through the darkened room to the bathroom door. It closed firmly behind her and she flipped the lock, hardly able to breathe. Her cheek was still stinging from where his palm had touched her.

Riza leaned against the door, her whole body trembling as she fought to breathe. How… how could something like this happen? Had… it really happened? Was this a terrible dream that she desperately needed to wake up from? It  _ had _ to be a dream, simply  _ had _ to be. This wasn’t Roy. This wasn’t her husband.

She raised a hand to her cheek and winced, the pain intense. In the faint moonlight, she could see her ghost-faced reflection in the mirror, pale white save a ugly red mark across one cheek.

Roy… he had really hit her. This was real.

A broken sob ripped from her throat as she pressed her hands to her face, as if to hold back the unwanted tears. She wanted to cry and scream and wail, but… the last thing she wanted was Roy trying to come and check on her. What if he was angry with her? What if he… what if her crying aggravated him? He didn’t want a whimpering mess of a wife… he was an officer, an honorable man expected to have a perfect wife… an honorable man who had nearly knocked her to the floor.

The memory of his hand on her cheek dragged another sob from her, and her knees gave out. She slid against the door to the cold tile, curling up as best she could, body wracked by sobs. This couldn’t be real. This had to be some horrible nightmare.

She thought she heard movement for a few tense minutes. She listened closely, trying to hold back her whimpers. What if he heard her? Her heart was pounding in her throat. She was  _ sure _ he could hear it. But just as swiftly as she’d heard it, it stopped. It seemed Roy had settled back into their bed, rather than trying to force his way into the bathroom. Riza took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was just an accident. It had to have been. It wasn’t like Roy.

It felt like forever, but finally, she walked over the door, opening it hesitantly. Roy was laying in bed just as she had thought, his back to her. He was asleep. He had to be. Riza walked as lightly as she could back to the bed, the wood cold under her bare feet.

She climbed under the covers, careful not to disturb him. She watched his chest, looking at his peaceful breathing. He was alright. She carefully laid down and closed her eyes. They’d wake up in the morning and everything would go back to normal.

***

Roy woke her with a kiss. Riza stirred, blinking in the soft morning light. “Good morning,” she murmured.

“Good morning, Riza. Did you sleep well?”

She searched his face for any indication of what he expected from her. She nodded hesitantly. “I… Yes, I did.”

“Good. That’s… That’s good. I… I thought… I thought we could go out today, if you felt up to it. You’ve been spending so much time cooped up in here… well, it isn’t good for you  _ or _ the baby. You should get more sun.”

“Of course, Roy. I’d like that very much.”

He smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes like it normally did. “You should… get dressed then. I’ll leave you to do that. I’ll be downstairs.”

Riza wanted to say something, but the words caught in her throat. Instead, she just forced a weak smile and nodded. He nodded back, then left the room. 

He didn’t want to talk about what had happened. If that was the case, Riza wouldn’t talk about it either. They’d go out and have a perfectly normal day. She could do that. She could - she  _ would _ \- be the perfect wife.

***

Riza couldn’t believe how big East City was. While Central had been big, the streets had all felt contained. East City seemed to sprawl and cover twice the land, easily. She followed Roy, letting him lead the way through the city. Once or twice she asked about their destination, but Roy seemed focused on something, and didn’t respond.

Finally, they stopped outside a brick building. Riza looked up at the sign, her eyes tracing the letters. “Roy? Is this a pet store?”

He nodded. “We talked about it, before I left. And since I’ll be at work more often, I don’t want you getting lonely. So I thought we could pick out a dog together. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Riza stared up at the walls and then glanced back to Roy. Did he honestly mean it? Did he really want to get a dog so she wouldn’t be lonely while he was at work? Or was it… a bribe for last night, so that she would simply forgive and forget? “That sounds wonderful,” she murmured.

“Well then.” He held the door open, letting her in first.

“Oh! Welcome!” A young boy with sparkling black eyes perked up from behind the front counter. “Let me know if I can help you with anything. My name’s Kain.”

“We were actually looking for a dog.”

The boy practically bounced out from behind the counter. “Follow me! We’ve got plenty of dogs. Big ones, little ones, furry ones… All sorts. Is there… anything in particular you’re looking for in a dog?”

Roy looked at Riza, raising an eyebrow. “Well, Riza?”

“Oh! I… I don’t know. I… I’m sure anything would be fine.”

Kain nodded. “Well then. Right this way. I’m sure we’ll find the perfect friend for you.”

Roy and Riza followed the boy back into the kennel area of the shop. They walked past all manner of dogs, Riza looking at each of them, hoping to find one she and Roy could agree on. It was in the last kennel that she saw him. A little puppy, black and white, curled up in the back corner.

“Does… Does this one have a name?” Riza asked, crouching down as best she could.

“Oh, no. I actually found him outside a couple weeks ago. Poor thing was shivering in the rain, so I brought him here. No one’s stopped by looking for a lost dog, so I guess he’s a stray.” Kain sighed a bit. “Only problem is, no one’s seemed interested in him. I want him to find a home, but most people just pass by.”

“He’s kinda cute,” Roy commented.

Riza glanced up. “Could we… that is, Mr. Kain… Could we perhaps meet him?”

The boy’s eyes lit up, and he nodded eagerly, opening the door. He walked in slowly, scooping the dog up gently. Riza was quick to settle herself on the floor, sitting as quickly as she could so Kain could put the dog in her lap. The dog barked, seeming to enjoy the attention Riza was giving him as she scratched his head. She laughed.

“You seem to like him, Riza.”

“O-oh!” She glanced up to see Roy watching her. His eyes were guarded, and Riza was quick to drop her head down to the dog. “Well… He’s just sweet. And he’s all alone…”

“How much would it be for us to take him home today?” Roy’s question was directed at the boy this time.

“Um well… I’d have to talk to my father. He’s the man in charge around here and he sets the prices but…” the boy thought for a moment. “He’d probably let this little guy go for ten thousand cenz. And we’d give you a leash and collar and some food to get you started.”

“Alright. Go get your father, if you would.”

Kain nodded dashing off, leaving Roy and Riza alone in the kennel area. “You don’t have to do this, Roy. That’s… a lot of money. A-are you sure?”

“He makes you happy. Besides, I’m a State Alchemist and an officer. It’s nothing.”

Riza bit her lip. Roy sounded… tense. Still, she smiled as best she could. She was his wife, and it was her solemn duty to make him happy. “Thank you.”

“So what are you going to name him?”

“What am…  _ I _ going to name him?”

“That  _ is _ what I asked.” Riza glanced up, and saw the teasing grin on his face. 

“Oh um… I don’t know.” She looked at the pup in her lap. He was a sweetheart, looking back at her with his big black eyes. “Oh! I know!”

“Do tell.”

“His name can be Black Hayate!”

Roy blinked, his brow furrowing. “Black Hayate? What kind of a name is that?”

“A perfectly good name for a perfectly good and loyal companion,” Riza replied.

“And where did you get that from? That doesn’t sound like the Riza I know.”

Riza felt her cheeks pinken. “A… a book. I borrowed it from Madeline while I was staying in Central. That was what the main character named his dog.” She raised her fingers. “‘A dog is a good and loyal companion. They follow their master above all else, and never beg for a paycheck!’ That’s… That’s what Arthur says. So… if this little guy will be our loyal companion…”

“I see. That does seem like a perfect name for him.”

Riza was quick to turn her eyes back to the dog. “You asked me what I wanted to name him… but we don’t have to name him that. You don’t seem to like it very much.”

“It’s fine, Riza. Besides, you’ll probably be around him more than I will.”

“O-okay then.”

She nodded, gently scratching the pup’s head. Kain returned with his father and the men began to talk, bargaining and haggling over the sweet little dog in Riza’s lap. It was so much like that early spring day when she first met Roy. It had only been six months. Barely half a year, but so much had changed.

“Riza? Come on. Let’s get you home.”

“Oh, yes.” She stood carefully, setting Hayate on the ground. Roy was quick to affix the collar around Hayate’s neck, clipping the leash on.

“Do you feel like you can walk home? Or should I call a cab?”

“I’m fine Roy. Really. I like to walk with you, and the doctors say it’s good for me to get exercise.”

“Right. Yes. Of course.” He nodded, and began to walk along, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close, his hand curling possessively around her side. Riza nodded and leaned against him. Perhaps things were back to normal after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
